Impass
by Silver0HAWK
Summary: Garmadon hadn't been heard from in months, that is until a small time bad guy got one up on the green ninja. Garmadon couldn't just leave his son- er nemesis to bleed out in a random alley, right? Now with an injured Lloyd chained up in his hideout, the dark Lord finally has to confront his internal turmoil between good and evil, while dealing with his less than happy captive.
1. Captive

When he woke up, the ceiling above him wouldn't quite come into focus. There was a dull ache in the back of his skull, eliciting a pained groan as he forced himself to take stock of the situation.

A piece of his mind knew that there was something dreadfully wrong, something out of place. The last thing he remembered was... Falling? Yeah, falling. The mechanic... Threw something? No no... Think! What happened?

"You fell three stories and skewered yourself." Came the icy tone of a very dangerous man.

He didn't realize his flurry of questions had been asked aloud; but when he did, panic siezed up his chest.

He fought to raise his head and look the speaker in the eyes, at the same time playing tug of war with his unresponsive left arm in an attempt to get it under him enough to sit up.

The result was mind numbing agony as tearing pain tore from the middle of his shoulder and branched out from his ribs.

"Gah Agh!" He collapsed back, every breath now rattling. At about half breath, the crushing pain blossomed to the point where he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"That would typically be interpreted by a sane person as 'lie still and stop moving.'" The voice added. "Of course you do share my blood and last name. It's a well established fact that none of us are entirely sane. Isn't that right, Lloyd?"

Lloyd groaned weakly, managing to shift a few inches before his right arm refused to follow. That wasn't his bad arm, so why-

"I took the precaution of chaining your good arm up. Quite frankly you're too injured to make it more than five feet in any direction... But I'm not going to make the mistake of underestimating you again."

Garmadon walked to the point where he was towering over his injured Son's prone form. The boy looked up at him, terror hiding deep in his green eyes. Had Garmadon not been a master of weilding terror against people, he might have missed it entirely.

Lloyd struggled to turn his head. He was... Somewhere. It looked like a windowless basement, but was quipped like a kitchen and livingroom... Albiet with the bare essentials.

A shrill whistle made Lloyd's head ring, pain stabbing the right side of his brain in the formation of a nasty migraine. He groaned and shook his head... Only intisifying the feeling of a knife jamming in his temple even more.

Garmadon shuffled over to a ratty stove and took a tea kettle off, pouring the boiling water into a chipped tea cup. He scooped up the fine china with his upper most hands and blew the tea off.

Lloyd's system was taxed out, his mind reeling from the levels of agony that he had only really felt once before. Kryptarian prison. He had a flashback of hitting wall after wall as his reality faded.

He was suddenly being mandhandled again. No... No! He was going to die! He could feel the phantom hands around his throat. He felt arms pulling him into a half sitting position, and he fought hard to get away.

"Stop fighting!" He heard Garmadon's voice, only fueling the breathtaking panic. His father was going to kill him...

Partially scalding and disgustingly bitter liquid was poured down his throat, but not even coughing ejected all of it.

The last thing he heard was a grossed out groan from Garmadon, and Lloyd was once again on the floor as oblivion claimed him.

* * *

_"All alone? No backup? That's foolish of you."_

_"Please..." Lloyd sighed. "Let's just handle this like civilized human beings. Return the jewels, Mechanic."_

_"Mwah? You do realize that to do return them is to admit defeat, right?_"

_"That's kinda the point. My team and I have kicked your butt no less than seven times. It's been a long day. Just let me arrest you now. Then you can start thinking up more clever ways to escape, and I can finally get some shut eye."_

_Wow... Let me think about that... How about, no?"_

_"Fine." Lloyd tugged his hood down and cracked his neck. "I but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_"Actually... I warned you." The mechanic stated with a somewhat coy smile. This caused Lloyd to Pause.__"Warned me about what?"_

_"Wait, I didn't warn you? I must be slipping. That wasn't part of the plan."_

_Plan?" Lloyd asked. Before he could get his answer, a loud crash from a nearby alley way snagged his attention._

_"This one."__The roar of weapon fire was deafening, but no where near as surprising as the staggering pain that sent him reeling backwards. He saw the mechanic lazilly blow off pistol smoke before his foot left the edge of the roof.__The world opened up at his back, giving way to air which didn't do anything to slow his fall. His bad arm, the only one close enough, instinctively reached out to the fire escape, grabbing it.__The scream that lurged from his throat was the last thing he was aware of. He was even spared the bone jarring stop waiting at the alley floor._

* * *

_Garmadon had chosen this cursed day to sneak out for supplies. Of course to obtain them, he had stolen; but that didn't bother him in the least. He had a bag stocked to the brim with supply. thrown across his shoulders._

_Alley ways were the dark lord's best friend, his way of arriving anywhere unnoticed. Sometimes he would use the sewer, but not today.__Yet another thing he could blame himself for later._

_As he was walking along, the unmistakable sound of a gunshot had completely dusrupted his walk.__But the worst disruption was without a doubt the green clad teen that came careening off the roof. Garmadon watched as he tried to slow his fall, with his bleeding bad arm... The moron._

_Lloyd made it to the ground, landing in a scant pile of trash which didn't do much to ease his fall.__Garmadon stared in unamusement at the child, debating on killing him personally or just leaving.__He glanced up to see the mechanic._

_"Uh, hey scary guy!" The mechanic called. "Can you make sure he's dead for me?"_

_Garmadon blinked. "And who are you supposed to be?"_

"_Seriously? You've never heard of my awesomeness? Now that just stinks! I'm the mechanic, Ninjago's worst enemy."__"_

_"Then I believe you are mistaken. I am Ninjago's worst enemy. I am Lord Garmadon, and the ninja you just shot happens to be my son."_

_The mechanic just stared at him, much like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh..."_

_Garmadon rolled his eyes and knelt down to check Lloyd's pulse.__"He's dead."_

_"No way! I did it? I actually killed the green ninja? Woo! I did it! I did it! Uhuh, who's the man?"_

_Garmadon said nothing.__"Oh man... Sorry, you said he was your son?"_

_Garmadon just stared at him, waiting for the pieces to Click into place.__And click they did.__"_

_Oh... You're him? The him? Oh crap... Just uh... You know... Forget I was even here."_

_The mechanic vanished, prompting Garmadon to quirk a bushy eyebrow.__The dark Lord turned back to his downed and disowned son. The boy was injured badly, and one quick call to his friends could have him on his way to good help in no time... But that would also_

_-__A. Convince his friends that Garmadon was embracing the light, a false belief._

_Or_

_B. Just get their attention back to bringing him... Also not an option._

_Garmadon could have left him to die, but almost seemed sad to let his son fall to someone as pathetic as the Mechanic. No, if someone had to kill Lloyd, it would be Garmadon himself.__With a sigh, he shouldered Lloyd, ignoring the agonized moan brought about by dislodging the piece of metal in his side and tossing him over his shoulder._

_He trusted Lloyd's Oni blood would keep him alive long enough to get him back to the base.__After that, Garmadon didn't know what he would do._

_He didn't want the green clad bratt anywhere near him. Lloyd was a constant reminder of the internal conflict between Oni and Dragon that brought him no end of trouble.__As long as he didn't have to look at Lloyd, he didn't have to aknowledge the war of good and evil in his heart.__He shook his head and kept walking._

_The boy groaned and gasped with each step, and Garmadon was becoming ever more aware of a growing spot of red on his tunic.__Back at the base, Garmadon let Lloyd fall to the floor and rooted around for a chain and shackle._

_Villains were supposed to have that right? Guess it had slipped his mind. He fashioned a rough one out of a zip tie and bycicle lock before spending the next three hours patching the kid up.__It was rough work, but the best Lloyd was going to get. As far as Garmadon was concerned, it was more than he deserved anyway._

* * *

When Lloyd woke up the second time, it was much like the first. However, this time his mind wasn't foggy. That had its downside, though.

While his mind was clear, the pain was ten times more pronounced. The tiniest movements produced a localized stabbing pain near his fifth rib down, and a more spread out crushing pain in his left shoulder.

On top of it all, every square inch of his back ached, and he imagined it was due to ome heck of a bruise.

That's when he remembered Garmadon.

Lloyd grimmaced, made a hissing noise, and tried to sit up. It was a choice between his lifeless arm, bruised back, or damaged ribs. None of them felt particularly wonderful, so he went with the back. Big mistake.

"Agh..." He let out a raspy gasp, eyes squeezing shut.

"You going to try that again? Or act like a halfway intelligent person and lie still?" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd jumped, insantly regretting it.

"W... H..." He couldn't formulate words, his throat to dry. It just squeaked.

"The tea I gave you earlier was supposed to dull the pain. A negative side affect is that sometimes your voice box is numbed too." Garmadon Paused. "Well that's more of a negative for you. Personally I'm enjoying the silence."

Lloyd glared before looking away, his mind going towards escape. The chain on his wrist was barely considered a chain, but without his other arm; he couldn't get it off anyway.

The only way out was a door, but Garmadon likely had that locked all the time.

His friends would find him. They had to. Otherwise his father would kill him.

"You know, I was thinking about it. Your eyes aren't quite as green as they should be." Garmadon pointed out offhandedly.

"Of course _I _know why... But the question is '_do you_?' He shook his head.

"Maybe that'll give you something to mull over. I would have given you something for the pain, but last time I showed you that courtesy, I got it spewed back in my face..." He checked his watch. Apparently he had something to be doing, because he settled his emotiinless eyes back on Lloyd. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have... Villainy stuff to do... Stay put... Oh wait, you _have_ to."

With that, Garmadon walked to the door, tugging it shut behind him. There was an audible click as a dead bolt was shoved into place.

Well great. He _was_ trapped.


	2. (Resent) Offers

Garmadon made sure to slide the deadbolt in place. He was without a doubt sure, that Lloyd was going nowhere for a while.

It was good to, because Garmadon had somewhere to be. The summonings had been irritating; but in the end, curiosity had overpowered his sense of pride. So someone demanded his presence? Fine, but for only curiosity's sake, he'd be there.

The location, a run down casino, was nearby to his base. The place was literally falling apart, the tile cracked and chipped away, the lavish velvet carpets frayed and worn, fire tinged red and gold wallpaper peeling away from the walls in strips, machines damaged and overturned.

He knew that a fire had ravaged this building months ago, but rather than resurrect it, its owner had let it be yet another reminder of crime's undying presence.

The faint shrill of static alerted him to someone's presence. His finely tuned ears said to look left; so he did.

At the bar, an old box TV screen was plugged in, a single blue line horiontally through the middle of the otherwise pitch black screen.

This was weird... A trap perhaps? He had considered it.

That being said, however; he also knew who this criminal was. He knew his voice, his handwriting, his MO. Okay, the screen was new, but the hand written note that had somehow found its way into his stolen belongings had done much to convince Garmadon.

He approached the screen warily, and a small camera mounted on top whirred to life, aiming at him.

"Lord Garmadon, you look even scarier than the first time you grew four arms."

The line on the screen moved alongside the grating voice. Computers had been used to distort and mask the identity of the speaker, but Garmadon could pick the tell tale pitches of his former mentor.

"Chen, aren't you supposed to be floating around the land of the dead?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Was the witty retort. "But when someone opens a massive gaping crater in the land of the dead, someone such as myself takes the opportunity to ah... escape. Thankfully the ninja were all to _preocuppied_ to see me!"

"Well. I think even a fly would take opportunity of an open window. It's basic _instinct_."

"Aww Garmadon, I'm disspointed! You're just no fun anymore, even when you're evil!"

"You didn't call me here to catch up; so say your piece and be _done_ with it."

Garmadon snapped, not interested in loitering in this place too long. He was exposed with the giant shattered frames where blacked out windows should have been.

"Alright, alright! I'm forming a... Cabal of ninja haters."

"Is that so?"

"_Yes yes_. Seems I'm not the only one they've rubbed the wrong way over the last three years."

"And let me guess, you'd like my participation."

"Ding ding ding! No trap door for you! I know you hate those color coordinated bratts as much as we do."

"The last several times I've worked with people, they've screwed it up. Why would your... _Team_... Be any different?"

"Because when all of the brilliant minds put their heads together, someone's bound to come up with a halfway decent idea."

"Halfway decent won't cut it." Garmadon shook his head.

"Or maybe you're just reluctant because you've gone soft again."

"I haven't!"

"Really now?"

"I'm not playing mind tricks, Chen. Your days of manipulating me are over."

Garmadon knew that Chen was trying to get him to join by questioning Garmadon's morals. If Garmadon felt he had something to prove, he might have joined too. "Good luck with your little _sorority_."

"Think about it, Garmadon. No good decisions are properly made without thought."

"Goodbye, Chen."

* * *

Garmadon could tell Lloyd was dreaming. He had gotten back to the base an hour ago, but the green ninja had just started twitching.

Part of Garmadon wondered what was going on the head of his biggest inconvience; and another part of him just wanted to put that curiosity in a lockbox and throw away the key.

Curiosity wasn't his problem, it was the concern attached to it that was. This child was preventing Garmadon from reaching his full potential, from being the best villain Ninjago had ever seen.

This bratt was his walking green conscience, and for some reason -that to this day flabberghasted Garmadon- the kid still believed that there was good in his father.

What part of- resurrected as pure evil- did Lloyd not understand? Could the kid not grasp the simple fact that Garmadon was destined for evil, just as he himself was destined to be the savior of ninjago?

The dream must have reached its climax, because Lloyd bolted into a sitting position, paled, and collapsed again with a pained hiss.

Garmadon turned his back, working with a pot of mutton stew. He was no culinary master; but he knew enough. As he banged the spoon free of any remaining food and set the lid on so the soup could simmer, he turned back to Lloyd.

"Where was this taken?" He picked up a picture off the counter. It was half stained in Lloyd's blood, primarily because Garmadon had found it in a pocket on the kid's Gi. The photo had a replica back on the bounty, now in a shattered picture frame; and seemed to be a prize possession. It was supposedly him, though Garmadon couldn't remember a time when he had ever been human.

"Why... Does it _matter_?" Lloyd rasped quietly.

"Because I'm curious."

"You weren't... Before..."

"Are you going to answer the question or not?"

"It was taken on a trip... We all took... To the country... After you were purged... The first time..." Every couple of words was punctuated by shallow gasps.

Garmadon didn't reply at first, just shook his head. "Sentiment is a foolish thing."

"Then... Why save... Me?"

"Because when you're well enough to walk, we'll fight... And _I'll_ finish you off _myself_."

* * *

Chapter resent due to not showing up. I have lots planned guys, so buckle up and get ready for an angsty road trip through Garmadon's inner trials.


	3. Resolution

The Police commissioner frowned at the weary warriors currently standing before his desk, looking broken and defeated mentally.

"How long has been missing?"

"Forty eight hours, twelve minutes, and thirty eight- nine seconds." Zane replied. "That was the date of his check in transmission. He was heading home from patrol to switch off with myself and Pixal."

"But he never made it." Kai finished.

"That's unfortunate... even more so because we haven't seen him." The officer admitted grimly, rising from his chair to stare out the window. Perhaps he hoped he'd catch a glimpse of the green clad warrior he was reluctantly fond of.

He didn't.

"But that doesn't mean we won't be looking." He declared, turning back to Ninjago's protectors. He owed it to them after all they'd sacrificed for the city.

There was another problem though, one the Commissioner had just been about to address. "We... Need to keep this hush hush." Nya added quickly, saving the officer his breath. "If news got out that Lloyd was missing-"

"Every villain would seize the opportunity- I know. Don't worry; my police officers will keep an eye out with discretion." He picked up his clipboard, determined to treat this like a normal missing person's case. "Now, have you checked the hospitals?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, hours ago."

"What about homeless shelters, clinics?"

"Of course we did."

"Does anyone in particular have it out for Lloyd right now?"

There was silence, but only because the ninja were waiting for the commissioner to realize just how idiotic that question happened to be.

It wasn't that he didn't realize. In fact, he did. It was beyond stupid to ask, but what choice did he have?

"I'm sorry, ninja, but asking that is standard protocol."

"The list of people who would very much like to kill us happens longer than my arm." Zane pointed out.

"But how many of them are recent escapees from Kryptarian?"

That caused a pause, giving the Commissioner ample time to fish through his desk drawer overflowing with papers. "Should be... Here we go." He slapped a file down and slid it across his desk past the model boat he was working on.

"Thanks, Commissioner." Nya said as she carefully picked it up to rufle through it. "We really appreciate it."

"We'll find him." The head of police assured, his ususually gruff demenour fading for just a moment to reveal sincerity. "Dead or alive... We'll find him."

"He's alive..." Kai told himself quietly. "He has to be."

The commissioner couldn't bring himself to state the reality of the situation and burst the ninja's bubble. Based off of many cases, and much knowledge of the workings of the criminal under world, In all probability, someone as hated as the green ninja was as good as dead.


	4. Soup

Garmadon sat a cup of soup next to Lloyd. The boy blinked and sluggishly tried to focus on it. His mind was shutting down, exhaustion catching up with him.

"You should eat." Garmadon told him, taking his own cup of soup and sitting down at a nearby table. Lloyd dreaded sitting up, and then debated on whether or not it was worth it.

"Is it poisoned?" Lloyd asked. "I'd Kinda like to know... before I go through all the trouble... to sit up."

Garmadon slammed his spoon down on the table. "Don't be petty!" Lloyd flinched, wincing at the same time. "Morons... All I ever deal with is morons."

"And why is it... petty to believe my murderous father... would poison me?"

Lloyd asked, staring pointedly at the dark lord. The green ninja's father let out a pointed sigh as he rose from his chair.

"Because I went through all the trouble to save you. And I want to kill you in a fair fight-" Garmadon grabbed Lloyd none too gently and heaved him up.

"Agh!" Lloyd couldn't bite back the wail as his back hit the wall with a thud. He could see that he was sitting in the corner of the room, not a very big one, but decent enough.

"Now eat." Garmadon shoved the bowl over with his foot and stalked back to his own. Lloyd panted, his head pressed against the wall.

His world was spinning, stomach revolting and churning. He closed his eyes. Food. Now? Good luck with that, Dad. He thought to himself.

There was an unrelenting stab of pain in his lower right side, prompting him to check the wound. Blood was soaking the bandage, blossoming out. He paled a bit at the sight.

Garmadon didn't realize or didn't care, but the tension in the room was getting steadily thicker. Lloyd just stared at the food before studying the makeshift chain on his arm.

"Let's make this clear." Garmadon's voice had a dangerous undertone . "You will eat, or I'll hold you down and spoon feed you like an infant... So... Please... Spare us both a bit of dignity, and eat. Your. Food."

Lloyd tried to determine if Garmadon was fibbing or not. No probably not.

"Fine..." Lloyd muttered weakly. "Can't say it'll all stay down though."

His hand shook as he took the bowl up and sipped at the stew. It was horrible. Apparently Misako had done all the cooking, and Lloyd fought back a gag.

That being said. There was no way in the world he was going to give his father any excuses towards spoon feeding him. And he was positive that his father would, with the sole purpose of humiliating Lloyd.

As soon as the last of the pungent broth left the bowl, he shivered, setting it down and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Getting comfortable was becoming a difficult task, and he was constantly warring with his head to stay awake. Without thinking, he shifted slightly. "Gah!" He yelped as his forearm brushed the now bleeding stab wound. "Agh... Darn it." Pressing down to staunch the bleeding was his only hope of salvaging this hopelesly terrible situation.

Garmadon quirked an eyebrow. "Your Oni blood should be healing you faster than this.'

"Yet you yourself... denied that my Oni blood was strong enough... to do anything." Lloyd shot back snidely. "Are you calling yourself a liar?"

"No." Garmadon stalked over to a cabinet and pulled a first aod kit cleaverly disguised as a tackle box out. He tossed it down next to Lloyd and made a move to kneel.

"I'll do it." Lloyd declared vehemently, wanting to keep as much distance as possible between them. He trusted his father about as far as he could throw him And at this moment? He was incapable of it anyway.

"As you wish." Garmadon walked to the other end of the room to finish his soup. It wasn't that bad was it? He took a full bite and nearly gagged. Yeah. It was that bad.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lloyd asked, a pained grimmace on his face as he peeled back the bandage and recoiled.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite."

"Ironically... I couldn't use that statement... under threat of humiliation. And I... was already sick."

Lloyd rifled through the first aid kit tackling box. "Agh... There's nothing..."

He came away empty and looked at the wound. He had been stabbed by something in the trash he landed in.

It was a disgusting and deep wound that had him seriously worried.

On top of that, his father was low on first aid supplies. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to ground himself.

"Used that all up when I first dragged you back here."

Lloyd shuddered and tried to one handedly wrap it back up with the bandages he found. Garmadon was just waiting for the kid to ask.

He knew the kid couldn't get it tight enough with only one chained arm.

Lloyd however was too stubborn to ask his captor and near murderer for help. There was no way he was going to get in deeper debt to the man who fought so hard to obliterate him and his friends.

Garmadon moved back into Lloyd's prison space.

"I said I-"

"What, got it? You honestly think you can do a good job with one hand?" Garmadon scowled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Well I'm not giving you a choice." Huffed the dark lord, picking up the disgarded bandage role.

"I said. Back. Off." That's when Lloyd threw a jab with his left hand. Garmadon caught the fist, and with superior strength and speed before squeezing

"Gah..." Lloyd hissed, trying to ignore the audible cracking of bones shifting in his hand.

"Try that again, and I break it." Garmadon warned, releasing his hand with a scowl.

Lloyd knew he was outmatched, and grudgingly let Garmadon wrap the wound up, muffling his groans of pain. It killed his back, more so his ribs; but the worst damage was to his ego.

Garmadon finished, putting everything away. He was lost in his own thoughts. How long until he could get rid of his son?... disowned son. He couldn't forget that. How would he even do it? Would it be as simple as giving him a sword and demanding he fight? Or perhaps he should return the bratt to his team and kill him at a more suitable date.

How long until any of this could go down anyway? His son... No... the plague of his life... Wasn't healing as quickly as he should be. That or Garmadon's own stupidity would keep setting things back.

He could always just leave Lloyd down there and go somewhere else... Oh wait, that didn't work because Lloyd was in the other one half of his house.

He had pushed Lloyd back into a laying down position on the tile. Lloyd had his face to the wall, laying on his good arm.

Garmadon listened to him try and fail time and time again to heave in a full breath of air into his probably damaged lungs.

It had fallen into an even pattern, indicating that Lloyd had fallen asleep.

It was ten minutes later when Garmadon realized that his arch enemy wasn't actually snoozing.

"Pointless..." Lloyd whispered, a shudder running through his frame. "Rule... Is pointless...When you have... Everything... You... You..."

"I what?"

Garmadon would get no answer, because whether it be from pain or exhaustion, his son had passed out.


	5. Surprises

Skylor always loved the time of the month when the elemental masters came from far and abroad to eat at her noodle shop, more specifically five of them.

The ninja sometimes came, but more often than not had heroics to pull. That meant it was just six of the elemental masters, catching up and eating noodles into the wee hours of the morning.

Griffin, Tox, Karlof, Shade, Skylor, and Neuro sat around a table.

"So I had to close the noodle house for days until the confetti had been cleaned up. It was everywhere... Everywhere!"

"Is that piece of confetti?" Karlof asked, pointing to the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see some stuck the ceiling. It was the outline of something though, like its path had been hindered.

"Yup. That's the confetti canon that went off under Kai."

"So Kai's butt imprint is literally on your roof?"

"Something like that." Skylor facepalmed, her cheeks flushing pink.

The bell on the door jingled, prompting Skylor to quickly spin around. "Sorry we're- Speak of the devil. Hey Kai!"

"Hey, Skylor... Oh... Tonight's The Master's night huh?"

Everyone could see the defeated look on Kai's face. His usual gruffness was replaced eith a deep sorrow.

"Kai, what happened?" Skylor demanded, ushering him over to the table. Griffin scooted over to make room as the fire ninja plopped down and out his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you're not looking so hot buddy." Shade added, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Eh... No pun intended."

The broken laugh that the unintended joke brought out of Kai only left Skylor even more upset. Her friend, boyfriend? Had clearly been through the emotional wringer.

"Skylor, you got a lot of the wierd ones... I need to know if there's been chatter."

"Chatter? Kai, I usually don't-"

"I know that. I do! But Skylor... Please this is a matter of life or death."

The elemental masters shared a look as skylor gnawed on her lip in thought. Her shoulders sagged before Kai recieved a nod.

"Okay. What is it your looking for?"

"The location of the green ninja. We think he's been _kidnapped_."

* * *

"How long?" Lloyd asked quietly. "How long have I been here?" He was flat on his back, not able to see much; but the chill in the room indicated his father's presence.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does." Lloyd tried to snap. He hated injuries to the ribs. He could never breath properly, and all this time spent on the cold tile floor was starting to wear on him. Not that he was going to complain. He was alive for the moment, and there were better ways to drive his father crazy.

"Well it doesn't. You're here until I decide to kill you, whether that be tomorrow or in a year."

Lloyd didn't have a comeback for that one. He wondered if his father really was going to kill him. He wanted to believe that there was some semblance of decency left in the old shell of a great man.

"So what will killing me accomplish?" Lloyd asked, staring at the ceiling.

"You hold me back from being who I'm supposed to be."

"How do I hold you back? I mean, last I checked true potentials dealt with matters of the mind, not physical obstacles. If I'm holding you back, then clearly there's a part of your heart that's still fighting. Though it's buried."

"I _have_ no heart! Don't you get it!? I was resurrected without anything that made me human! I don't _care_ about you! I don't care about your ninja, or this city! I am the ultimate villain! My destiny is to rule Ninjago and bring it under my heel!"

"Who are you trying to convince?" Lloyd asked. "Me? Or _you_?"

Garmadon scowled. "You! I'm tired of your goody two shoes stubbornness!"

"Hmm... I suppose we'll see who's right one of these days, won't we?"

"I will _kill_ you." Garmadon swore. "I will end your life, and then destroy your pesky ninja!"

* * *

Skylor and the others stood dumbfounded. "Lloyd's been kidnapped?" Tox asked in disbelief.

Kai just nodded. "Yeah... We think so. He vanished four days ago on route from patrol. We scoured the city, called hospitals, clinics, homeless shelters. We've tracked down most of the escapees from Kryptarian... Well all but the mechanic, but that guy couldn't even get one up on an old lady. In short, no one knows anything."

Neuro frowned, stroking his chin. "This is troubling indeed."

"I'm sorry, Kai. No one's said anything abiut kidnapping the green ninja. You're right. I get a lot of the gangs in here after dark, and if anyone had Lloyd, everyone would know. It would be a bragging right! But there hasn't been a word about it."

"I'm gonna be in town for a few days; I mean... I'd be happy to pitch in." The master of speed offered.

The hope on Kai's face was heart wrenching. "Thanks, Griff. You don't know what that means to me... He's... He's the closest thing I've got to a little brother."

"I'll help to." Neuro offered. "We'll all help." He was echoing their thoughts.

"We can sleep you all on the Bounty." Kai offered. "Free room and board in exchange for your time."

"I'm down for that." Tox nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile across town. The radstreet apartment complex was quiet as far as tennants went. Only a few were renting the apartments out, which made it the prime hideout for Ronin. He owned the building, yeah, but he didn't advertise it publicly. He enjoyed picking and choosing who lived in the multistory complex.

There was one exception, a guy who's face he'd never seen. This particular Tennant came and went in the shadows, stayed quiet. Ronin had gotten a letter asking for anonymous residency and though reluctant, finally acceoted. He was a criminal, and suspecred this guy was the same. Whenever Ronin wanted to pick his payments up, he just rapped on the door, and the money got shoved out through the mail slot.

Today was collection date, and Ronin was doing his rounds.

Ronin approached the guy's apartment, but stopped before knocking on the door. The blue carpet lining the hallways had a strange purple stain outside his door.

Roning knelt down and stuck his finger on it. The substance was tacky and brown, but one sniff confirmed Ronin's suspicions.

_Blood_.

"Hey pal." He knocked on the door with his knuckles, eyes never leaving the evidence of something very wrong. "Time to pay up."

There was a shuffle within before the usual payment was deposited through the mail slot, fluttering to the floor.

Ronin knelt to pick it up and count it out before sighing. Well now it was time to get to the bottom of the conspicious little puzzle. "So wanna tell me about the blood stain out here? Kinda depreciates the view."

He heard quiet grumbling, and another 150 was stuffed through the mail slot, an attempt to buy Ronin's silence. "Double it."

The sigh on the otherside of the door was followed by yet another wad of bills being roughly jammed through the door. Ronin took the money before nodding.

"Alright, take care Mr. No name."

* * *

Lloyd had drifted off when the dead bolt was opened, jerking up and instantly regretting it.

"Sorry." Garmadon apologized without any actual remorse. "I had to pay the rent."

**Dun Dun Dun! And Ronin is unwittingly housing Garmadon AND the green Ninja. What happens next? We shall see.**


	6. Confusion

**I usually put these notes at the end, but I'd like to point out that this is the third chapter I released today. That being said, make sure you've read the other two. I dropped a pretty big surprise.**

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes, expecting to see the grungy ceiling of his father's hideout and his prison.

But that's not what he found. Somehow, he knew it to be a dark, cold, meaningless place. Floating islands dotted the purple surroundings. Yes, purple. Everything had a purple color, varying hues, but very purple at the base color.

"Wha-" He turned around. Strangely sound worked differently here, almost stagnant. It sounded like he was on a metal room, his voice not ressonating properly.

"Where am I?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Realm of the Departed... Where the bad people go when they die... Or so they say." A voice said darkly. "Fitting actually."

"Harumi!" Lloyd yelped, spinning around again to see his former girlfriend and arch enemy. "How did... This shouldn't be happening! I'm not dead!"

"Aren't you?" Harumi asked. She was sitting under a tree, not at all interested in a fight. This was abnormal, and Lloyd remained on the defensive. Who knew what this witch wanted?

"_No_. I'm _not_ dead." Maybe he was just trying to convince himself, because it clearly wasn't changing Harumi's mind.

"Then why _are_ you here, Lloyd? I assume it's not to visit me."

"I-" Lloyd paused. He had no idea. "Maybe I bled out in my sleep... But even so; I'm not sure why I'd be here of all places."

"Ha! Come on, Lloyd. I know you were never strong in the brain departments, but this is literally a duh moment."

Lloyd shook his head and glanced at the world beyond the island they were stranded on... probably indefinetly, but he didn't want to think about that. Why? Harumi asked. Oh he knew, why, it being a dark and morbid truth that he had shoved away. He had hoped that perhaps he had paid for it enough. Now he wasn't so sure.

"I take it back. You're just in some serious denial." There was definetly a sneer lurking in her voice.

"I-I don't know _what _you're talking about!" Denial? Check.

"Of course you do... but maybe a refresher might help."

"Don't-"

"You're a murderer Lloyd. If it hadn't been for you, Ninjago would never have been attacked by the great devourer; if it hadn't been for you, my parents and countless others would still _be alive_. You killed them. You destroyed ninjago. You-"

Lloyd gripped his head as guilt overwhelmed him. "Stop!" He took a few steadying breaths.

"_You were the one that got away!"_ Harumi shouted. Lloyd closed his eyes. For so long, he had been denying this part of him. It was true. In an effort to destroy the people he now called brothers, he had unleashed great evil on Ninjago by freeing the serpentine.

The greatest villain was the one that got away... and gotten away he had. He had never faced due justice for what he did. People had died because of him. Albiet he hadn't released the devourer itself, but he had released the people who made it happen.

Overall he had only one person to blame.

"You're the greatest Villain Ninjago has ever faced... and they worship you. How is that different from what your father is doing?"

Those words were devastating.

"If it hadn't been for you- _I'd still have a family!_"

A rock had settled in his gut, guilt, gut wrenching guilt. The wet trails down his cheeks only added to the frustration. Once again crying before his great enemy... or was he her greatest enemy?

"I'm sorry, Rumi." He shispered brokenly.

"You're _sorry._ You destroy my life, and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?" There was disbelief in her voice.

"Yes! Okay! I know. I was a self centered bratt determined to be _just_ like my dad!" Lloyd shook his head. "I'm sorry about what I did! And while Ninjago thinks I'm a hero, I spend every day paying penance for the crime I committed. I spend every day trying to pay back all the people I've hurt!!! I'll never make ends meet, but I can darn well try. Even if it kills me. Which it might have. I don't know any more."

His rant finished, Lloyd looked away.

"My father created me... and I created you. Who knows? _You_ may have created someone yourself. So the cycle continues... But as much of a victim as I was, I became a perpetrator too."

Harumi was silent, then a strangely unreadable look tugged across her features. "I just wanted to hear you say it. I just wanted you to _admit_ it to my face..." She sighed.

"You're not dead... though close to it. I pulled some strings to get your mind brought here. I may be dead, but I wanted to make sure I saw the _look_ on your face when you realized that I'm another name in _your_ casualty book."

She stood up and turned away from the broken green ninja. Refuting his denial. That was all it had taken. "It's not how I hoped to destroy you... But I think all things considered, I did a darn good job."

And with that, Lloyd woke up.


	7. Plans

Lloyd could tell he'd been there way too long for comfort. His father only came in for a few hours a day (at least he thought), meaning the rest left only thoughts and mental process to keep Lloyd company.

He knew... _knew..._ that something was impeading his elemental power. He hadn't lost it again. It still lurked in the very being of soul, blocked off and untouchable.

Garmadon had mentioned Lloyd's eyes being duller than normal, but it took a while for the kid to realize just what that meant.

Lloyd was finally feeling at least somewhat strong enough to work towards freedom. His goal? Climb a wall.

He was tied to a pipe, formerly water, but now a sawed off useless pipe that ended about ten feet up.

If he could shimmie up the wall and snip his cuff over, then he could... Could... Something. He had no idea what he planned to do from there.

He had to try though.

Tearing a piece off the hood of his Gi was tricky, but soon he had enough to act as a muffle. Jamming it in his mouth to bite down on, he forced himself into a sitting position.

Fireworks of shooting stabbing pain welled up just about everywhere, and with an agonized groan, he used the pipes to haul himself up.

His vision spun violently, dipping as he tgrew his weight against the wall and held on for dear life. His stomach was revolting, his mind screaming at him to sit down.

_No_.

A ninja never quit. Climbing with one arm was going to be a beast; but despite all the work it took, he was determined to see it through.

The pipe was thick, and he grabbed it with one hand before using his knees as a base. He was greatful for the ability to do a one handed pullup, as now he could haul himself up, and use his knees to keep him in place.

The first few feet destroyed his ribs, and he remembered that one wrong move could send a rub through his lung. He didn't need that right now.

He whimpered as he forced himself to keep moving. He was still dizzy, his mind struggling to collect any fragments of thought. He needed to focus.

_A ninja never quits._ He forced his mind to think.

_A ninja never quits._

His palm was sweaty, making his grip on the pipe with his one good hand slip. His back and ribs ached, his legs cramped.

_A ninja never quits_

Vertigo threatened to take over and send him sailing towards the hard tile. He was only a few inches short.

_A ninja never... A... A ninja... A ninja never... never... never... quits._

Lloyd's breath hitched, ready to give up... Then static burst in his ear.

"_Lloyd!!!"_

* * *

"Kai, Lloyd's signal just came online!" Nya shouted.

"Where is he?"

"I'm trying to triangulate the position, but his radio just registered."

All the ninja and a few elemental masters gathered around the Bounty's command console with bated breath.

"Lloyd!" Kai called out. "Lloyd can you hear me? Say something! Anything!"

"_Stop... yelling."_

Kai froze, his elation dying. Everyone had heard just how pained Lloyd's voice was.

"Where are you, Lloyd? Are you okay?" Kai pressed, his voice significantly quieter to avoid hurting his friend again.

"_I'm really... banged up." _Llpyd muttered weakly. "_World's spinning. Can hardly... focus."_

"Just try, Lloyd." Nya begged. "Where are you?"

"_I'm... I'm not sure. Somewhere... Somewhere." _Lloyd whispered. _"Got caught..." _He muttered.

"By who? Who has you Lloyd?"

To say Kai was irritated happened to be the most massive understatement of the year.

* * *

"_By who? Who has you Lloyd?"_

Who had him? It was Garmadon.

"G-." He stopped. Why couldn't he say the word. It was there, but something was stopping him. "Ga..."

"_Lloyd?"_

He could hear the desperation in Nya's voice, the quiet murmer of others in his ear piece.

Despite this, he tried again. He wondered if Harumi had done something to him. It was likely. She had dragged his mind to the realm of the departed; and she could have easily left him unable to say the word- Garmadon.

He had to find some other way to convey it. But how? His mind was shutting down from the agony of hanging on that pipe, but it was his only salvation.

"G... G..." He shook his head. _Nice try Harumi._ "Father..."

And with that he gave up, his strength draining like water through a sieve. He hit the ground hard.


	8. Connections

"Lloyd, Lloyd!" Nya cried as she lost the signal again. No matter what she did, which buttons she pushed, the signal was gone: silence reigned... Until Kai shattered it.

"Agh!" A fist slamming into a console made every one jump. "Nonononono." Kai shook his head. "Please tell me you know where he is!" He grabbed Nya's shoulders and shook her in desperation.

"Please Nya! Please!"

Nya pulled back from Kai, biting her lip and lowering her head. "I'm sorry." Her whisper was pained and heartbroken.

"I didn't... I didn't have enough time."

"But now we have a lead." Zane declared.

"Yeah! He mentioned his father." Griff added, barely giving Zane time to finish.

Shade shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Just what we needed. Garmadon back and causing trouble again."

"And he has Lloyd. Did you guys hear... Hear how bad he sounded?"

Silence won the battle as everyone shared a look. They were exhausted from searching, tired of turning every stone over... But this one giant leap also went absolutely nowhere.

"The last time we saw him, Garmadon was... Less dangerous but only because it served his own purpose." Explained the master of lightning thoughtfully.

"Well we know Garmadon hasn't killed Lloyd so far." Nya spoke up. "Which means we might have time."

"Unless Lloyd talks him to death." Cole huffed.

"No. That's something Jay would do."

"Hey!"

"We should update the commissioner." Came the first reasonable suggestion.

"You do that, Zane. The rest of us will start a search grid... Reach out to every ally we have, even the most obscure."

* * *

His shoulder was on fire. That was really the first thing Lloyd registered. That and the fact that his head was throbbing, eyes unable to focus on anything.

"So. Your grand escape attempt went well." Garmadon huffed sarcastically from nearby.

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped his lips was a strangled moan.

"I extended my jamming signal. You won't be able to contact your friends again. Not that I'm really worried about it. You have no idea where you even are."

"Touché." Lloyd wheezed.

"You've foolishly injured yourself worse.'

"Guess... that means... I live longer..."

Garmadon growled as the green ninja used logic to his advantage. What was the dark lord to say to that? Either the blight calling himself Garmadon's son had gotten free, or bought himself more time. He won either way.

"Guess so." Garmadon finally aknowledged, dragging a hand down his face before staring his son down. "But I suppose it doesn't matter. What's a few more days?"

Lloyd closed his eyes, focusing on breathing.

"You know I placed a bet with a friend of mine. How long until the city notices you're missing. It's been a while since the mechanic whipped your sorry rear, and they still haven't noticed. Guess that just goes to show how much they've been using you."

"So?" It was so quiet that Garmadon barely heard it. He paused to give his son a confused stare. _So? So! _

"So, you risked your lives for them! Don't you want to be aknowledged?!"

Lloyd coughed quietly. "Dsn't...mttr."

Garmadon was stunned. Doesn't matter? The kid had put his life on the line repeatedly, and the city rarely showed any hint of gratitude. They lived their pathetic lives on the sacrifices of seven teenagers, and the strongest of them all didn't even care about the lack of aknowledgement.

"Why not?"

Lloyd didn't bother to reply. That was his own business. Sure, Harumi had ripped that wound back open with a vengeance, but that conversation remained between her and him.

"Harumi... You spoke with her."

Lloyd jolted, eyes wide. "How?"

"We're connected, you and I. After I stole your life force, I claimed it as my own. It adapted to me. When you stole it back, a connection was created... A bond between you and myself. I can't tell for certain what you're thinking... But I do get impressions. Likely due to our close proximity." A coy look crossed his face. "So just what did you talk about? And why did you think of it at this point and time?"

Lloyd stared at the wall.

"Hmph. Seems like she finally said something that cut deeper than even I could. She really was something?"

_Was that sentiment_? Lloyd wondered. _Something, only fools were supposed to have_?

* * *

**So my second and last chapter for the day has finally rolled out with another plot twist.****I can't help but wonder if there was some after affect of Lloyd's power being tossed around like a frisbee. Let me know what you all think, and stay tuned for more!**


	9. Personalities

Garmadon frowned at the wheezing gasps coming from his son's corner. Why wasn't he healing faster? It was infuriating because he couldn't bully the green ninja into feeling better.

That method just didn't work when it came to broken bones. On top of that, he had exposed the interesting enigmatic link that somehow gave him a glimpse of the internal mindset of the green ninja.

"_It's only a matter of time before he figures out I exist_."

Garmadon froze, gritting his teeth in fury. He turned to the ghost that only he could see, a figment of his imagination, a side he had tried so hard to bury.

There stood his human self, Sensei Garmadon.

Ever since Lloyd had arrived, lord Garmadon had been hallucinating his own human side, the side of reason. It was the good that the dark lord had fought tirelessly to supress. This was the part of him that kept Lord Garmadon from stabbing the kid in his sleep.

It was the 'friend' he had made a bet with.

"Whatever." Garmadon replied. "He's too self minded to explore the link right now."

"_Well most people being held captive with injuries as severe as his are rather self minded. Can you blame him_?"

"No, I'm using it to my advantage."

"_I know. I am just your halucination after all."_

"One I intend to get rid of."

"_To do that, you have to get rid of Lloyd... And I'm not going to let you try that again. I was too weak to stop you before, but thanks to my son's presence in the place, I am no longer weak."_

"He's not your son!"

"_No. You disowned him 'lord' Garmadon. I didn't... And I won't_."

"We are one and the same!"

"_In body yes, now in mind? well let's just agree to disagree_." The human Garmadon shook his head. "_I mean, I am a personafied representation of the war raging in your heart_."

"Hmph." Lord Garmadon waved his morally high grounded hallucination off.

"_I am a part of you."_ Sensei Garmadon continued, suddenly reappearing in lord Garmadon's field of vision. "_The Oni said as much_."

"You're a blight like your son. A weakness."

"_Says the man who mourned over Harumi's death. I thought Sentiment was a weakness_."

"It is! And I merely mourned the loss of someone half way capable of getting things done."

"_You are aware that lying to me is pointless... Gives a whole new meaning of lying to yourself I s'pose_."

"Shut up!"

"_Or what? You'll attack me_?"

"You have no place here! Get out!"

Sensei Garmadon ignored him, sitting down next to Lloyd and humming softly in blatant disregard for the dark one's command. He was sticking close to his son. He was the only thing keeping Lloyd alive after all.

* * *

And now we know the real reason Lord Garmadon can't kill Lloyd yet.

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank every one who's dropped a review so far. It makes my day to read your thoughts on the story! Speaking of which, more to come. Keep an eye out. **


	10. Conversations

Lloyd fought his way from the murky quagmire of agony that kept him largely in the realm of unconsciousness.

His thoughts were little more than scattered fragments of internal babble.

"That's it... Come on... Wake up, Son." A surprisingly gentle voice said. He frowned ad his half muddled mind tried to figure out why that was so wrong. It was his father's voice, but not the insane leer of lord garmadon... Oh right. That's what was wrong.

He was lying on his side, prompting him to look over his shoulder. Garmadon was glaring at something in Lloyd's direction.

"What?" Lloyd rasped, his throat raw from a lack of water.

Lord Garmadon shook his head and returned to the book Lloyd now realized was propped on his lap.

"I didn't say anything." Garmadon huffed. "Go back to sleep. The sooner you're healed, the sooner I can get rid of you."

"Why... n't just kill me?" Lloyd asked quietly. For some reason, he felt the need to say it. "Yu'd be doing... the world a fav'r."

Garmadon couldn't wipe the stunned look off his face before Lloyd caught it. The boy felt a tug at the back of his mind before a wave of frustration, hate, and irritation hit him like a ton of bricks. The look was replaced by an angry sneer as Garmadon wrestled with an excuse.

"Because it wouldn't be a challenge!" He finally snapped. "And how the heck is killing you doing the world a _favor_!?"

"I just realized" Lloyd wheezed, shifting to his back. "Gah... Killin' me... Helps the world... Not killin' me... 'urts you... Either way? You're... in a jam."

Garmadon shook his head. He set the book aside and walked over to the downed ninja, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his forehead. _Is he dilerious?_

Lloyd winced and turned his head away, but not before Garmadon felt the boy burning up. _Well crud, h__e is dilerious..._

Lloyd laughed brokenly. "I don't... know why I-" Lloyd struggled with the words. "I keep loving you... I should... Should hate you. Maybe... It's 'cause m'nsters... gotta stick 'gether."

Garmadon went to find something to bring the green ninja's fever down, but paused briefly when Lloyd called both himself and Garmadon a monster.

"We... We both made... Made ninjago suffer. Maybe that's... That's why I can f'rgive... you... 'Cause I was... I was f'rgiv'n... Dunno why..."

Garmadon ransacked his memories. How had Lloyd made Ninjago suffer? Was he talking about the Serpentine? That had been ages ago.

He found the pills and uncorked the the bottle, counting two out. He grabbed a cup of water and forced them in Lloyd's mouth. "Both... us-sh'ld just... die." Now that the kid had said his piece, Garmadon forced the pills down with the water.

Lloyd sputtered, and wrapped his arms around his ribs. Garmadon decided that it was time to check the wounds again.

The one on Lloyd's side was fine, but the one on his shoulder was inflamed and red, hot to the touch.

He frowned and debated just leaving him. He was getting tired of cleaning up the mechanic's mess.

"_That would be ill-advised."_ Sensei Garmadon snapped. "_Oh I forgot. You live for doing the ill-advised."_

"I know what you're trying to do." Lord Garmadon ground out. "And I'd appreciate it if you would just shut up.'

"_I'm one of the few things you can't control. __Now we both know the infection's only going to get worse unless you remove the vengestone bullet from his shoulder."_

"Are you insane?" Lord Garmadon growled. "He'd have his powers back!"

_"Make a choice. Let Lloyd die or save him. If he dies now, the mechanic is the only person who can claim bragging rights. If you save him, he'll escape."_

"Oh those are my _only_ two options, eh?"

"_The only two optimal ones, yes. I mean, you could give him to Chen's coalition of ninja haters, but that's no better than letting the mechanic kill him... You could also turn him over to the ninja like a reasonable person."_

"I really hate you."

"_For pointing out the obvious?"_

"Shut up!"

"_Then do something!"_ Lord Garmadon studied his hallucination and saw panic hidden on his good side's face.

Lord Garmadon's eye twitched angrilly. "Fine... but I am _not _doing this for you."

* * *

"Since your still sitting here, I might as well ask your goody two shoes take on his dilerious babbling from earlier."

"_Is that what we're calling it?"_

"Yes." One short reply was all the Sensei was getting from the four armed supervillain.

"_Well I think he blames you."_

"Blames us. He blames _us."_

"_No, I'm afraid your evil has always put the 'lord' in Garmadon."_

"He mentioned making Ninjago suffer-"

"_The serpentine. Remember? He unleashed the serpentine on Ninjago trying to follow in your footsteps."_

"So? He was vital in stopping them."

_"Not before they unleashed the great devourer, which destroyed a good potion of ninjago. How come **I **can remember these things and you can't? If you do remember correctly, I was playing a minor role in the background at about that time."_"

"I'm not allowed to _forget_! You don't let let me!"

_"My one purpose in life as a hallucination._..."

"I'd wish you'd go throw yourself off a cliff and leave me in peace."

"_I'd pay you to try and make me."_

"With what? Gray hairs? Hallucinations don't have money."

"_Don't we? And here I had plans to go visit Mystaké's tea shop... Oh wait. You **killed** her. Great way to treat the woman who actually cared about you."_

"Why do you do that? Why do you come up with the strangest opportunities to guilt trip me?"

"_Because I can. Sue me."_


	11. Allies

Wu stopped at on the top of a vast dune of sand to take a long swig from his canteen. He readjusted his hat to block out the sun, studying the landscape below.

His eyes rested on a camp far below on a stretch of sand.

Wu was nearly there.

The excavating teams milling around the tents were duely wary of the white clad ninja master approaching from the sea of yellow sand.

"Why are you here?" A gruff voice asked. Wu stopped and studied a guard hiding in the shadows of a tent.

"I came to see one of the researchers, a woman named Misako."

"Misako?" There was heavy suspicion in the man's voice as he emerged from the shadows. "What do you need?"

"It's regarding a matter of family. She needs to know of a rather unpleasant development."

The guard picked his gun up and kotioned with a free hand for Wu to follow as he stepped into the sunlight.

Wu was led silently past rows and rows of camp tents. The middle of the camp opened up to the dig site.

Wu spotted Misako down in a deep dig with a rope ladder staked to the side. She was covered in grime, brishing the dust off what appeared to be an old grundle skeleton.

"Misako!" Wu called out. The woman glanced up, eyes wide. A broad grin stretched across her face as she clambered up the ladder after disgarding her tools.

"Wu." The old man was wrapped in a patented Misako hug. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid. Can we speak privately?"

"Of course. My tent's just over here. Thanks Hank." She nodded to the guard.

After a brief glance at Wu, Hank shouldered his rifle by the strap and stalks off towards his post.

Within the safety of Misako's tent, Wu sat down at a makeshift folding table with papers scattered all across the surface.

She made him a cup of iced tea before crossing her arms and fixing him a look.

"What's this about, Wu?"

"I know you came out here for a break from the mayhem, Misako; but I'm afraid things have gone rather poorly in Ninjago."

"Who attacked this time?"

"Not that kind of attack I'm afraid. A week ago, Lloyd vanished on patrol."

"A week!"

"Unfortunately this camp is harder to locate than any of your previous locations. It took some time to get you, and I was unable to call."

"Our satellite phone was damaged in a fall last week. We sent for another one, but it's still in route."

"I see." Wu stroked his beard.

"Do you know anything about where Lloyd went?"

"No. I'm afraid not. The ninja have gathere aid, and are still-"

A shrill beeping made Wu pause in his words. Digging through a satchel om his belt, he pullled a small satellite phone out to reveal an incoming call from the Bounty.

He pressed recieve.

"_Master Wu, we have a new lead."_

"What is it, Nya?"

"_While brainstorming with a few of the elemental masters last night, we recieved an incoming transmission from Lloyd."__"_What did he say? Where is he?"

"Is he safe?" Misako added to Wu's string of questions.

"_He was pretty out of it." _Nya admitted. _"From what we could tell, he had some pretty nasty injuries, at the very least a head one. I couldn't get a lock on the signal before it died, but he did mention who captured him."_Nya sounded stressed out, but deadly grim and serious.

"Who, Nya?" Wu demanded.

_"His father."_ Misako turned her back and put a hand over her mouth with a nearly silent strangled gasp.

"Garmadon." Misako whispered. "Garmadon has my son."

"Nya, I want you to get all the aid you can get your hands on. Hunt him down, _Now_!"

_"We've got the elemental masters, the police, searching. I sent Cole to ask the Serpentine for assistance and Kai to Dareth's dojo. Pixal went to get Ronin filled in."_

"Keep up the good work, Nya. Misako and I should hopefully be there in three days time."

_"Be careful."_"Please find my son, Nya."

_"We will. I won't rest until we do."_


	12. Realizations

Lloyd could feel his power thrumming freely now. It, like him was too weak to do much at the moment, likely because it was focused on pulling him through a physical crisis.

Despite all this, he felt a tad bit better, able to think again, for the first time in what he could only assume was days.

He could hear Garmadon grumbling to himself (unbeknownst to Lloyd quite literally), and knew he wasn't alone. _Why can't he just get out of my life?_ Lloyd womdered angrilly. Then he frowned. Now where had that come from?

He frowned as he tried to recall the events just beyond his grasp. He remembered Garmadon mentioning links, and then a lot of flashes and agony that lacked context.

He didn't feel like stressing his ribs out via conversation, so he pretended to be asleep whilst pondering what kind of mental link could have possibly been created. _He can't stay out of my head either!__ I hate his control over me and my emotions._ Lloyd wanted to hit something, sp he balled his fists up.

Surprisingly though, this wasn't anger he should be feeling. In fact, it didn't feel like it belonged to him... rather it felt aimed at himself despite Lloyd's own mind working it towards Garmadon.

That's when he realized he had tapped into the link Garmadon had mentioned. He didn't really appreciate the dark lord's emotions rattling around in his brain, prompting him to build up a mental wall.

It didn't _entirely_ help, but the anger subsided to somewhat manageable.

He drifted in and out for the next few hours, and each time he woke back up, had to reset his mental blockade around Garmadon's emotions.

Surprisingly, it got easier, and the fifth time he came around, he realized that there were underlying emotions beneath the anger.

He pushed the anger aside, and discovered confusion, frustration and... the faintest glimmer of... resistance. A fierce inner fight that only created frustration. He couldn't tell what the fight was about. Probably for the same reason Garmadon couldn't get more than emotions off of Lloyd.

It was a curious connection though. Kai might never let him live it down if the master of fire learned that Lloyd was psychicly linked to the most evil villain in Ninjago.

Kai. He wondered how his friends were doing. They probably knew he was missing at this point, but how long would they look for him?

He wondered if he was really worth it. Then again realized it was a tangled mess. On the one hand, Lloyd was a retired villain that just happened to keep the big problems at bay in Ninjago City. On the other hand, he was a villain that brought more than one problem on Ninjago City.

First the Serpentine. Then the devourer... admittedly thanks to the serpentine, and then Aspheera... Admittedy an accident, but still another incedent on an ever growing list...Of course he couldn't forget Harumi. Was the ice emperor his fault to? Yeah, once again, Apsheera. He had ultimately plunged a land into decades of eternal winter.

_"Now that's pushing it a bit far."_ His father's voice came to his right. He jumped a mile and rolled over. But he wasn't met with the Oni father Lloyd had reluctantly come to accept as his father's final form.

No this was a human version, though Lloyd could see right through him, as if Sensei Garmadon were a ghost.

Sensei Garmadon looked seriously surprised himself, blinking at Lloyd.

_"Wait, you can hear me?"_

"Wha-..." Lloyd coughed violently, causing his ribs to shriek. "How?" He demanded. "What is... This?A-A... Hallucination?"

_"A hallucination yes, but not **you**__rs."_

Lloyd quirked an eyebrow at the human version of his father.

_"Yes. I'm **his** Hallucination, or rather the good in him."_

"I felt..." He shook his head... "A war..."

_"He's fighting me, what I stand for. I'm the best parts of him, and he'd rather just lock me up. Now the question is how **you** can see me. Last I checked, the mental link was rather weak."_

Lloyd shrugged and inhaled sharply as his shoulder burned.

"_I... No **he** pulled a vengestone bullet out of your shoulder last night. Your powers should be coming back... In fact I'm sure of it. You've improved considerably."_

"How did... the mechanic get a-"

_"I don't know. I have my suspicions though. Well rather my evil counterpart does. Sometimes drawing the line gets a bit tricky."_

Lloyd raised an eyebrow silently.

_"Chen's alive. He invited the real me to join a group of 'ninja' haters. So it was likely Chen who supplied the Mechanic... And no, I talked my evil side out of joining... Not that it took much anyway."_

"Not a... team player." Lloyd closed his eyes and gripped his chest

"_No, he's really not. More like a team dominator. I'm not sure what Chen was thinking, he knowsknows both sides of me better than most people."_

"Muscle... and Bait."

He saw realization dawn on Sensei Garmadon's face as a frown tugged down on his lips.

_"You think Chen was recruiting him both for brute strength **and **to lure **you** out? You're right. He's a master of manipulation."_

Lloyd said nothing for what seemed like ages, the silence stretching on. Lloyd suddenly heard a heavy yawn, and Sensei Garmadon looked at Lloyd, a panicked expression clearly visible.

"_Pretend you don't see me." _He whispered. _"For both of our sakes."_

* * *

**Alrighty Folks. Second chapter of the day! I got some awesome reviews yesterday, thanks for all the kind words and thoughts.****I love pulling plot twists, and have a lot more planned for this story. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm always interested. That being said, until next time my amazing readers. **


	13. Searching

"Don't worry, Red Ninja! Dareth always knows what to do!"

Kai released a long suffering sigh and shook his head. "I know Dareth, but-"

"But nothing! If anyone is going to find Lloyd, it'll be _me!_"

"Dareth-"

"And if Garmadon tries anything, I'll Hyah-" He moved into what Kai assumed was 'pigeon stance. "And Fwwaaaah heyah!" He punched the air lamely.

Kai backed away in frustration. What the hooyah had Nya been thinking anyway? Dareth was a great friend and ally, but he couldn't fight for beans.

Wasn't telling the brown ninja about this particular incident just... putting him in danger? He had enough to think about with Lloyd being missing.

"Hey Kai... whadd'ya think about my butterfly stance? Think that'll stop 'im?"

"Dead in his tracks." Kai ground out, face palming. Yeah that's stop Garmadon. _'Cause he'll be laughing too hard to fight._

"Look, Dareth. I gotta go. If you see anything... just call us first."

As Kai retreated from Grand Master Dareth's dojo, he let out a sigh of frustration. He blamed himself for Lloyd's capture. They were supposed to run patrol _together_ that night, but a sudden bout of food poisoning had put the fire ninja flat on his back.

He should have plowed ahead, gone anyway. Then they could have faced Garmadon together... but now that hateful monster had Kai's little brother; and there was nothing the fire ninja could do..

"I'm sorry, Lloyd." It was _all_ Kai's fault

* * *

"Well if it isn't the tin lady." Ronin remarked. Why the heck were these people in his _super secret_ hideout?

"Hello, Ronin." Pixal greeted unenthusiastically.

"That's about the sorriest greeting I've ever had the displeasure of recieving."

"That was a formality." Pixal declared. Ronin realized that there wasn't an ounce of meaningful emotion in her voice. That was off.

"Since I'm assuming you didn't come to just chat, you might as well get on with it. What happened? What is it you want from me?"

"Information."

"Oh?" Ronin tilted his head."Information is pricy these days."

"Lloyd has been captured by Lord Garmadon."

"Eh..." Ronin scratched his chin. "On second thought, I'll make an exception. For old time's sake."

"Does that mean you know something?' Ronin winced at the hope the nindroid allowed to seep into her voice.

"No." Ronin shook his head as he wandered over to his stove. "I'm afraid I don't." He poured her a cup of earle gray. Garmadon had come out of the shadows, and that spelt trouble for everyone in Ninjago.

"Zane eats even though he's a bot. I figured you were the same." He handed her the steaming cup, and she greatfully accepted.

"How long ago did Greenie go missing?"

"A little over a week ago."

Ronin froze, slamming his own saucer down on the counter hard enough to chip it. "Son of a gun..."

Pixal set her own cup down and stood up from the sketchy collapsable table.

"You _do_ know something." That expression confirmed it. The surprisingly irritated scowl on his lips revealed much more than Ronin might have thought.

The mercenary cursed internally as he mentally replayed finding the blood outside no name's door just less than a week ago.

"Yeah... unfortunately so..." Ronin snagged his keys off a peg on the wall. "Couple-a-days ago, I found a blood stain outside one of the doors. I've never met the tennant personally."

* * *

Outside of room 118, Pixal studied the blood stain on the floor, beginning an analysis. After pushing it to the back of her processor, she watched Ronin flip through the keys on his key ring.

"Here we go." He held the key in his left hand and proceeded to rap on the door. "Hey, you have a visitor!" Ronin called loudly... No reply. "I'm coming in!" No reply

Pixal frowned. "Can you do this?"

"Sure! It's in the lease... you'd be surprised at how many people just 'skim over' all the mumbo jumbo."

The door clicked open and creaked loudly. The room was pitch black, and Ronin slid his hand along the wall until his fingers brushed the light switch.

That have them a good view of the room. It was sparsely furnished, and barely lived in. The only out of place feature was a massive well stocked oak wood bookshelf.

As Pixal stepped in, she turned to the corner behind the door, releasing an audible gasp.

"What?" Ronin paused before chuckling.

A skinned deer was hanging by its two back feet from a hook in the ceiling.

"Well that explains the blood stain."

"_What are you two doing here?_" A deep voice growled from behind. Both Ronin and Pixal turned to face a red headed man with a dufflebag slung over his shoulder. He looked like a ruff and tumble person, with thick eyebrows and a heavy layer of scruff... not to mention that he was bulkier than Cole.

"Investigating a missing persons case." Ronin replied simply. "We were wrong."

"I want my money back." The hunter growled as he unloaded a shotgun from the duffle bag. Ronin gulped heavily before nodding.

"Consider it done."

* * *

"I'm sorry tin lady. I guess it was a dead end after all." Ronin grimly shook his head.

{_Results reached}_

Pixal frowned as the blood finished processing in her Analyser finished its job.

{_Match- Lloyd M. Garmadon.}_

"If that's true... then why is the blood a positive match for Lloyd?"


	14. Attack

Like Lloyd could just act like he wasn't hallucinating his father. Oh no... he wasn't Lord Garmadon was hallucinating Sensei Garmadon... not Lloyd. _Draw the mental barrier._ Lloyd scolded himself.

"You look more alive today." Garmadon stated offhandedly.

"I feel like I should be dead... actually.'

"By all reason, you should be. Fate won't let either of us off that easy."

_"Oh please." _Sensei Garmadon said, and Lloyd fought the instinct to glance in his direction. _"Fate had nothing to do with it. Everyone knows your going soft."_

Lord Garmadon's eye twitched irritably, but he ignored the jab.

Lloyd said nothing at that. He could feel the fight in his father, trace the battle lines where good met evil in its never ending fight for dominance.

A thump from the next room caused everyone to jump a bit. The quiet chatter of voices made Lloyd's heart leap in his chest.

_Well that explains the blood stain."_ Ronin's voice could clearly be heard.

"He-" Lord Garmadon had a hand over Lloyd's mouth in seconds, cutting off his attempt to get Ronin's attention.

_"What are you two doing here?" _Two? Ronin wasn't alone...

_"Investigating a missing persons case.We were wrong."_ Wait a missing person's case _and_ a bloodstain?

_"I want my money back."_

_"Consider it done."_

Lloyd felt his hope flounder as the door shut audibly, marking Ronin and the other person's departure. That begged the question of who else was living there.

On the other hand, people were looking for him. They had to be. As Garmadon pulled his hand away, he saw Lloyd smirking.

"Looks like you owe your _friend_ some money."

Garmadon growled and stalked away, but Lloyd heard Sensei Garmadon chuckle.

_"He's right. You **do**._"

Once again Lord Garmadon ignored his better half.

"My roommate did a good job of scaring off your foolish allies." He remarked. "They shouldn't be back."

* * *

"I have returned." Pixal announced as she stepped foot on the Bounty's bridge. She quickly noted the exhaustion hanging like a fog over the room. Kai was half asleep standing up, his face slack, eyes glassy. Cole had fallen asleep at the table, head buried in his arms.

Jay was tiredly tapping away at his phone, probably updating his parents with the oh so terrific news that nothing had changed...

The only two even partly awake were Zane and Nya. She wondered how the other elemental masters were holding up. Griffin and Karlof had been forced to return to their homes over private matters. Meanwhile Skylor and Neuro were stationed at the noodle shop to keep an ear out for leads. Tox was probably playing videogames in the lounge.

Zane glanced up as Pixal approached. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes... I did. In fact, I believe I may have located Lloyd."

"What?!" Kai's voice made her jump. He was wide awake, striding over. "What did you find?"

"I approached Ronin, and he mentioned a tenant of his apartment complex whom he has never seen. Outside the door was a week old blood stain. We discovered the apartment was owned by a hunter."

"So how is that helpful?"

Nya shot Kai a glare murderous enough to kill. "Kai!"

"It's all right, Nya." Pixal raised a hand palm up to appease the master of water. "The blood stain was not animal, but human... with a positive match for Lloyd."

"Hey, guys, we got a problem." Jay's voice cut into the conversation.

"You mean bigger than our missing friend?" Kai snapped. He didn't mean to be so irritable, but Lloyd's disappearance was eating away at any of the limited amount of patience he had left. He blamed himself.

"How about the massive breakout at Kryptarium being led by a supposedly dead Master Chen?" Jay deadpanned, holding up the live feed playing on his phone. "Does _that_ qualify as big?"

* * *

Skylor finished ushering out the last of her patrons as Pixal explained the situation via the phone.

She locked the door and turned to face the television. Chopper feed showed Kryptarium on fire, brilliant yellow flames leaping along the walls as prisoners gathered in crowds outside.

"I'm seeing it, Pixal... but I don't believe it."

Neuro was standing over the phone, listening silently as Dareth paced back and forth. He had been there for a bowl of noodles, and Skylor hadn't really been able to kick him out.

"We must deal with this threat, but I fear for Lloyd. The amount of blood outside the apartment door was unsettling."

Skylor met Neuro's glance, a silent conversation running between the two... no telepathy involved.

"Send Tox to the noodle shop." Skylor sighed, clenching her fist as an internal battle raged. "We'll form a stakeout on the roof across from Ronin's apartment complex. Just... deal with my father. Send him back to the cursed realm or _something_." She wanted to finish her father, but Skylor had another job to do instead.

"We will."

* * *

**And Chen attacks! Thanks for all the reviews and remember to stay tuned for more.**


	15. Stakeout

Lloyd watched Lord Garmadon leave. A bearded head had popped in for but a moment to tell the dark lord that something worth checking out had gone down.

As soon as the door was pulled and latched, Lloyd began inspecting the cuff on his arm. He gave it a hard yank.

"Agh!" His hand went to his ribs as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You-you really should be careful." Sensei Garmadon warned, hovering nearby and fretting all the while. If only he could help his son...

"Thanks, but I gotta get out of here." Lloyd remarked quietly.

"Well I know _that."_ There was a bite of snark in his voice, only to mask the ever resent worry. "I just... I feel useless."

Lloyd paused. "You're not... _useless_. You're the only thing restraining one of Ninjago's most dangerous criminals."

"I _am_ one of Ninjago's dangerous criminals!"

"That makes two of us then... but we aren't those people anymore. You're not _him_."

"About that..." Garmadon sat down and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

"You don't deserve to die."

Lloyd's breath constricted in his throat, eyes wide. "Wha-"

"You were delirious, rambling a bit... You said you deserved to be destroyed... and I know that kind of thinking... only comes out when we're our most vulnerable."

Lloyd's cheeks flushed red in complete humiliation as he looked away. Sensei Garmadon put a ghostly hand on Lloyd's shoulder... and for a moment Lloyd could almost swear he felt it.

"You made mistakes; but in the end, you owned them and became one of the greatest heroes Ninjago has ever seen."

"None of it makes a difference." Lloyd replied sadly.

"In your own eyes, it never will... but in the eyes of the people you helped, you're indispensable."

Lloyd shook his head. "You're just saying that because I'm your son."

"I don't say things that aren't true as a form of encouragement. That would be stupid."

They lapsed into silence.

"I can't say your name."

"What?" Garmadon blinked.

"Your name... I had a vision... or something... Harumi brought me to the cursed realm... and ever since, I haven't been able to say your name."

Sensei Garmadon crinkled his nose. "She was most unpleasant, that one."

"I created her..."

There was a brokenness in Lloyd's voice that left a bad feeling in Sensei Garmadon's chest.

"And I created you... literally and figuratively."

"Father!"

Sensei Garmadon chuckled at Lloyd's horrified expression.

"What?" He laughed. "It's true.

Sensei Garmadon sobered, studying his hands slightly. "I'm not going to tell you that you didn't screw up royally. You did. But you've more than paid for it. As far as anyone is concerned, the only person... in this realm... who still blames you... is _you."_

Lloyd looked away. Could his father be right?

* * *

"Stakeouts are officially _booooring_." Tox groaned as she flopped into the folding chair they were sharing.

"We know. You've only told us eighty three times so far."

"Not nearly enough in my opinion." Tox replied.

"Oh come on, Tox!" Dareth grinned enthusiastically. "Haven't you ever considered that all this boredom is leading up to the chase?" Neuro rolled his eyes as Dareth waved his arms dramatically. "That all this hard work will eventually lead to the rescue of the century?"

"We don't even know if this is the right building."

"Pixal was very clear." Skylor assured, checking her watch for umpteenth time. "This is the correct location."

"So we're just gonna... sit here?"

"Yes, Tox. Until we get a clear reading on what we're dealing with, we're just going to sit here."

* * *

Garmadon came back in looking irritated. Sensei Garmadon gave him a weary look.

"Your friends are busy saving the city. I guess they finally gave up on you."

"Not a chance. Haven't you heard? Ninja never quit."

"So I've heard." Garmadon sat down and stared at Lloyd. He felt strange emotions lurking in the kid's mind. Before, he had felt confusion, anger, even guilt... but it had all vanished, replaced by an overwhelming sense of duty, love, and honor... these were things Garmadon had worked hard to disassociate with.

"I know there's good in you."

Garmadon speared Lloyd with a look. "I beg your pardon?"

"I can feel the war. My being here has awoken feelings you've worked hard... are working... to keep at bay. You're losing the fight... It makes me wonder, how it all still exists... Harumi supposedly brought only the worst of you back."

"You don't know anything."

"Don't I? There's a link... remember? I know that no matter how hard you work, there'll always be good in you.. I can see it, your own evil ancestors can see it, Wu can see it. It's time we both stopped lying to ourselves. I'm not all good; you're not all bad... We are who we are, and pretending to be something else only makes us miserable."

Garmadon clenched all four of his fists. "Don't pretend you understand anything."

"Oh I'm not pretending." Lloyd assured calmly, a determined spark in his eye. "Far from it."

* * *

**So... the internal turmoil continues. Stay tuned for more chapters! Now for shout outs**

* * *

**Hypothetical Alien24: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I do have more planned, and yes, Sensei G is indeed salty... he has every right to be.**

* * *

**Watcher321: Yeah, the team's not doing too great...**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Chen escaped the cursed realm through the same portal Garmadon did. That was referenced in chapter... 2... I believe. And sensei Garmadon is having it pretty rough. That I will say.**


	16. Wars

"That's a whole lotta baddies." Cole breathed as the Bounty surged towards Kryptarium Prison.

"How is Chen even alive?" Kai demanded, his voice hoarse from lack of sleep. "Wasn't he on the-"

"Yes. Yes he was."

They could only assume a handful of ways he had escaped, but that hardly mattered at this point.

"Well look it who it is!" A painfully shrill voice echoed over loud speaker from below. "The pesky ninja who destroyed all our lives!"

The crowds roared from below and Nya stopped the bounty.

"This is far as we go. We can't risk them apprehending the Bounty and using it against us."

"Thanks, sis." Kai sighed. "Here goes nothing..."

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Lloyd asked. Lord Garmadon gave him an unamused look.

"It doesn't matter."

Lloyd let out a half pained half frustrated groan. His friends needed him, and all he could do was lay around lifelessly with a gaping wound in his side and shoulder. He had to get out of here... yesterday.

"You're a very frustrated young man."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lloyd replied angrily. "My father's one of Ninjago's biggest villains, I created another one; and no matter how much good I do, there's always something new! It never makes any difference."

"Then why defend this pathetic city at all? Why not let it die?"

"Because they don't deserve it. It's not their fault that villains crawl from the shadows to destroy everything they've worked hard to build."

"But why do _you_ have to he the one to save them? There's plenty of others who'd do it."

"Because it's my responsibility."

"Oh _please_!" Garmadon sneered. "It's only your responsibility because you _make_ it your responsibility. You served your dues to fate years ago. You should quit."

"I'm too stubborn to quit."

"You think this is a joke?"

"No. But you must joking if you think I'm going to just... listen to _you!"_

"There's truth in words and-"

"And I will never abandon my friends if I can help it."

Garmadon realized arguing was useless. Both father and son seemed set in their ways.

* * *

"I think I see something." Dareth announced, peering intently through his binoculars at the window of room 118 below.

"Let me see those." Skylor snatched the binoculars away from the brown ninja to see for herself.

A bearded man was standing in front of the window, plopping a hat on his head and leaning against the frame. He seemed to be studying the ground level. That's when he stepped away.

"Is he leaving?" Skylor wondered aloud.

"Yes." Neuro said. "I can sense his mind from here...Though my access is heavily restricted. It appears he is going to learn more of the prison break at Kryptarium at a local bar."

"Is he alone?"

"I don't believe so. As I said, I'm too far away to get specifics."

"Well what're we waitin' for?" Tox slapped her fist into an open palm. "We got an openin!'

"Let's wait for him to leave first."

They watched as the bearded man emerged from the alley way, presumably using a back door. He had a duffle bag slung across his shoulder as he quickly scurried down the street.

"Now's our chance!" Dareth grinned.

"But what if Garmadon is there? None of us are equipped in any way to fight him."

"It's a risk we have to take." Skylor declared firmly.

"What if we had a distraction?"

"What are you thinking, Tox?" It was rare for the master of poison to contribute helpfully to a plan as far as the actual planning process went... but she had her moments.

_"W__eeeell_"

* * *

Garmadon sat sharpening his swords. After Lloyd had stripped him of his power, Garmadon had gone back to using solid steel blades. It wasn't quite efficient, but what choice did the dark lord really have?

Sensei Garmadon was in the secret room, with Lloyd. He bounced back and forth between his son and his real self; but once again, his evil counterpart had chosen to pretend as if the old sensei didn't exist. Which in reality, he didn't.

He and his son weren't talking either, but not because of anger... no... this was a more companionable silence. It gave them time to mull over each other's words... Enjoy each other's presence... But that was when Garmadon felt a strange tingle in the back of his skull, well... more the real Garmadon's skull.

Because Sensei Garmadon was literally a figment of the mind, what would have gone unnoticed to the dark lord, was painfully obvious to the sensei.

Lloyd noticed his father still and turn his head slightly.

"Dad?"

Sensei Garmadon raised a finger. "I can't help you escape, Lloyd... But I think I may be able to help your friends find you."

Lloyd looked startled at that, eyes widening slightly. "How?"

"The master of mind, Neuro. I sense him near by. He's using his powers."

"Can you get his attention?" There was hope in Lloyd's voice, though faint and somewhat wary.

Sensei Garmadon stared at the floor in concentration, a resolute look on his face."I can try."

* * *

"So you want me to be bait." It wasn't a question... everyone knew the answer.

"Think you can handle it?" Tox asked skeptically. She had a mighty low opinion of the self proclaimed grand master; because quite frankly, he was a screw up.

Dareth didn't see things that way though. "Absolutely. The brown ninja never backs down from _anything_! I'll give Garmadon the what for!"

Neuro rolled his eyes and turned to face the apartment complex, but froze mid step. Standing there on their roof was a ghostly apparition. Not just any ghostly apparition, but Sensei Garmadon.

"Hello, Neuro."

"Sensei Garmadon!"

"What?" Skylor, Tox, and Dareth all turned to see what Neuro was looking at, but saw nothing.

Sensei Garmadon spoke firmly, his eyes boring right into Neuro's. "I can't explain everything, but my evil... real... self currently has Lloyd. While I doubt he'd kill my son at this point, he's still debating it. Lloyd was critically injured, and the sooner you get to him, the better."

"Where are you?"

Skylor grabbed Neuro's shoulder worriedly, eyes narrow. "Who are you talking to?"

Garmadon acted as if Skylor hadn't spoken. "Room 118."

Scratching his chin, Neuro frowned. "But Pixal was there, and saw no sign of him. Where is he in room 118?."

"There's a secret hatch behind the bookshelf. You can activate the door by pulling Moby Dick off the shelf."

"What about your..."

"Bad self? A distraction should definitely be considered. Perhaps Dareth could be of help."

"Everyone seems to think so."

"I'll be of help anyway I can, but unfortunately I'm very useless as a hallucination."

"You've been helpful so far." Neuro shrugged with a nod. "Don't sell yourself short.

"I suppose that's encouraging to hear... Now I'll leave you to it. The sooner you get to my son, the better." Garmadon turned to leave, but paused. "By the way, Chen is-"

"We know. He attacked Kryptarium this morning. The ninja have gone to deal with him."

"Let us hope it's enough."

* * *

**And rescue in the next chapter! Are you guys excited? Cause I am! As always stay tuned!**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Talk to Sensei Wu? Eh maybe... That might be stretch. Sensei Garmadon is a hallucination that Lloyd can _only_see due to his shared mental link with Garmadon.**

* * *

**Candice The Heart-icuno: Yes! Season 10 really should have expanded on what happened to Garmadon. Though I'm also not gonna complain about the awesome arc in s11. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. As for pairing, I usually avoid it unless it's canon. But to incorporate a ship, the story has to be revolving around those characters. Impass involves Lloyd and Garmadon, so touching heavily on Jay and Nya, or Kai and Skylor would be relatively pointless if not cringy... by the way, very depressing story, but it definitely fits.**

* * *

**Hypothetical Alien24: I'm glad you are getting such a kick out of Sensei G. I enjoy writing his sarcasm quite a bit.**


	17. Rescue

**And Here's the second chapter of the day. Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

"So Lord Garmadon is hallucinating himself?" Tox asked dryly. "That's too precious!"

"It means maybe the Garmadon we knew back on my father's island may not he dead after all." Skylor pointed out. "Alright, Dareth, I want you to act like a Chen's noodle delivery boy."

"Do I get to deliver your puffy potstickers?"

"No... but I promise all you can eat potstickers after this, alright?"

Dareth greedily rubbed his hands together. "I can live with that."

"Good... Now the rest of us have to figure out how to get inside."

"Maybe _I _can help with that."

The voice came from behind, arriving silently like a shadow. The three masters and ... well... brown, spun around on alert.

"Shade!" Tox gasped. "I thought you bailed with Griff and Karlof!"

"For one, they didn't bail. They had perfectly legitimate reasons for leaving. _Two_, I pretended to leave because I wasn't a team player. I have methods of getting info that the ninja would _never_ approve of. I finally got a lead which led me here... guess we're on the same track."

Dareth gulped. Shade had tortured someone for info on Lloyd? Man, he must have been committed to the task at hand.

"Think you can get us in there?" Neuro asked, handing the master of shadow the binoculars and pointing out the window.

"No fire escape... means we'll have to scale the outer wall... and do it quickly. I think I can do it though."

Shade nodded. "I'm down for it."

"Good... then we have a workable plan."

* * *

"You fought valiantly, ninja..." Chen sneered, pacing before the captured elemental masters. "But my cabal of ninja haters made sure to out your plans out of commission!"

Chen and Garmadon each had something in common. They were crazy. Except unlike Garmadon, Jay could see crazy swimming in Chen's eyes as the tyrant paced in front of them. They were in chains on their knees before Chen.

The battle had started out pretty well... then quickly taken a dive bomb to failure as they got overwhelmed. The SOGs, Chen's former associates, Pirates, and gangs had all united under Chen's command to form a group with one singular purpose... destroy the ninja.

The fight had lasted for hours, but they just hadn't stood a chance.

"But this isn't all of you." Chen sighed, shaking his head. "Oh well. We'll find them after we take over ninjago!"

"Come on!" Kai groaned. "We literally did this whole 'take over Ninjago' thing months ago! It failed then, it'll fail now."

"Wrong!" Chen laughed, insanity lurking in his eyes once more. "I'm not Lord Garmadon. I'm better than he is!"

Chen turned to his 'army' gathered in the sand. "Go! Go take Ninjago! wreak havoc! burn buildings! Raze the city to the ground! And bring me everyone who allied themselves with the ninja!"

* * *

Dareth readjusted his noodle hat as he approached the door of apartment 118. With a box of Chen's noodles clutched in one hand, he knocked on the door with the other.

He could hear a peculiar scraping sound stop from within. _Okay... just gotta get him to uh... **gulp**... open the door._

"Chen's noodles." Dareth called.

Shuffling, heavy footsteps, a deep yet chillingly familiar voice. "I didn't order _noodles_."

"Uh... yes, you did!" Dareth replied. "One hot and steamy regular noodle for-for Garmadon."

The growl from the otherside of the door made Dareth's knees quake. Without any warning, the door was thrown open, hands gripped Dareth's collar and yanked him inside. He was vaguely aware of losing his noodle hat.

Dareth chuckled nervously as Garmadon towered over him.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Uh hehe... Uh-um Daret-Daren?"

"Daren... _what?"_

_Get a grip. You're the brown ninja. You don't get scared of chickens like Lord Garmadon._Putting on a fake face of confidence, Dareth shrugged. "Just Daren. Noe do you want these noodles or not?"

"As I said before. They aren't mine."

"Well their on the house-" Daren saw Shade appear in the window across the room and shift through it. "If you complete the Chen's noodle trivia quiz!"

* * *

Wind tore at Skylor's jacket as she slipped across the window sills. It was rough going, scaling the outer walls of the building and using small nearly nonexistent ledges to get to the window smack dab in the center of the wall.

Shade was surprisingly adept at it, moving carefully as he went.

He made it to the window first.

Tox and Neuro had opted to get their escape vehicle ready.

"Skylor." Neuro's voice chirped through her ear piece. "The ninja were captured at Kryptarium. A mob of criminals is making its way rapidly towards Ninjago."

"Thaaat's not good." Shade muttered. Why couldn't things just go right for once?

"It gets worse... They want all of us..."

"Okay... we gotta get Lloyd first and then get to safe ground. Get the vehicle to the rendezvous point."

"This is happening way to much these days." Shade pointed out.

"I know. Now can you get through that window or not?"

"Just _give_ me a minute!" Shade snapped, reaching the window and shifting through it.

* * *

"You see _Daren_ I could have sworn I've _seen_ you before."

"Nope! Never seen me! I've just been... you know... serving noodles?"

He glanced past Garmadon to see Skylor outside the window... she wasn't going through though.

"What are you-" Garmadon spun around, but Skylor was gone.

"Question number one... uh.." Dareth tapped his chin. "Who owns chen's noodles?"

"You're kidding right?"

* * *

Shade closed his eyes as he moved out from behind the curtain. Garmadon's attention was back on Dareth for the time being.

There was a narrow hallway with a living room on the end... bookshelf. Perfect. He slipped down the hallway, feeling a little more at ease now that he _wasn't_ in the same room as a homicidal maniac.

_Okay... bookshelf... not very big. Neuro said... Art of War... no you idiot Moby Dick! Moby Dick Moby Dick... where are you Moby Dick? Aha!_

Shade plucked _Moby Dick_ off the shelf, or rather just pulled it forward. The book shelf visibly shifted slightly, and Shade pushed it aside. He winced when it creaked, but thankfully that blasted brown ninja was so loud.

In the wall was a door with a latch. He quickly undid it and opened the door. A draft cold draft bit at his skin as he stepped down two steps. The secret room looked to double as a bunker, furnished more as a kitchen than anything else.

He glanced around, and upon rounding a corner, saw Lloyd curled up on the floor.

"Hey Greenie!" He hissed, causing Lloyd to stir slightly.

Shade dropped to his knees and checked Lloyd over. His Gi was soaked in red blood, face a few shades paler than normal. He was wearing bandages already soaked through with blood.

"Come on..." Shade muttered, putting a hand on Lloyd's knee and shaking slightly. They say let sleeping ninja lie, and Shade quickly wondered if maybe he should have listened.

Lloyd's eyes flew open, and despite the pain it clearly caused, sat up and shoved Shade back.

A little startled, Shade just sat there as Lloyd's collapsed back.

"Now I know I've got problems." Lloyd muttered to himself. 'I'm seeing _you _of all people."

"You're not seeing things, _kid_. We've been looking all over for you. Now Dareth's out there distracting your father! We gotta go."

Lloyd nodded, realization dawning on his face, along with one of his usual hope filled smirks. It made Shade actually somewhat optimistic... which was scary.

"You know..." Shade remarked, slipping a knife from his boot to slice through the zip tie holding Lloyd's arm in place. "-you're not looking so hot."

Lloyd huffed out a pained chuckle. "It probably looks better than I feel?"

"I hope not. You look worse than crap."

The Zip tie snapped, letting Lloyd's arm fall free. "Think you can stand?"

"Well I'm not letting you carry me out bridal style." Lloyd retorted. Guess his sense of humor wasn't damaged.

"Shame."

Shade propped Lloyd up enough to get his arm across the master of shadow's shoulder... _before_ standing all the way up. "Alright... easy urg... does it."

"Gah! Forgot about... my side..." Lloyd gasped, his vision swimming as he bit back a wave of nausea.

"Just take it easy. I've got you." Shade assured, not liking how pale the kid had gotten.

Lloyd took one step before a wave of dizziness took over and forced his knees to buckle.

"Woah woah..." Shade held on tight and fought to regain his balance. "Sure you don't... grr...want me to carry you?"

Lloyd took a rattling breath. "I'm ... good."

"You'd better be. Now let's get out of here."

Shade took most of the green ninja's weight since the kid couldn't support his own weight.

* * *

"And what year was the Puffy-"

"_Stop!" _Garmadon growled. "I've had _enough _of this!"

Dareth gulped as he saw Shade help Lloyd limp out of the hallway and into the living room.

They were almost free, almost out... but then Shade made the fatal error of putting his foot down on a creaky floorboard.

And Garmadon whirled around.

* * *

Lloyd looked momentarily terrified when Garmadon spun to face them. He could feel every muscle in Shade's frame stiffen as he guided Lloyd a step back towards the window.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?" Lord Garmadon demanded, his voice laden with hostility.

"_Isn't it obvious?" _Sensei Garmadon asked. "_Leaving... and you'd be wise to let them."_

"I'm leaving." Shade snarled icily. 'And I'm taking greenie with me."

"I don't think so..."

"Go, Shade! I got this!" Dareth danced in front of Garmadon. "Prepare to face the wrath of the turtle strike!"

Dareth bent at the waist and ran into Garmadon, causing the big guy to stagger just a little. Shade just gaped at Dareth, and Garmadon tossed the master of brown aside like a kicked puppy.

"_Let them go." _Sensei Garmadon commanded sharply, standing between Shade and Lord Garmadon.

"Shut up!" Garmadon sneered.

"Uh... No one said anything." Shade pointed out. Lord Garmadon really _had _gone looney hadn't he?

"He's hallucinating his own good side..." Lloyd explained quietly. All this movement was taking it out of him, and Shade could see his eyes slipping shut.

"Greenie... Just stay with me." Shade shook him lightly, which seemed to do the trick.

Garmadon watched Shade take another step back. He could easily end this now. Engaging in a fight would make Shade either drop Lloyd and fight, or hold onto Lloyd and make a retreat... or try. Killing Dareth would be easy, same with Lloyd. One throw of his sword... but that all seemed to easy... and the thought of killing his own son... What once would have been easy, now seemed like an impossible task.

It wasn't that he loved his son. No he told himself absolutely not. This was just what was _easy_. Let Lloyd go. Let someone else take care of him so Lord Garmadon could kill him later. That seemed plausible... It _would_ mean giving up his hide out... perhaps he could move to some volcano somewhere.

"Go." Garmadon growled."Just... get out."

* * *

He pointed to the door, which Dareth barrelled out of. On the upside, they wouldn't have to carry Lloyd down the side of a building. Skylor, who'd been eavesdropping from outside, breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

By the time Shade made it to ground level, Lloyd was barely able to keep his head from sagging against his chest.

Skylor was there with the get away car.

"They've reached the edge of the city." Neuro informed Skylor and Shade as they eased Lloyd into the back of the noodle van and onto a makeshift stretcher.

"After Lord Garmadon attacked last time, I had a safe house built into the noodle shop. The bunker has enough supplies to last a while."

"Then let's hit the road!" Tox growled, jamming her foot down on the peddle.

The car jerked, and Skylor was forced to hold Lloyd in place.

"Easy, Tox!"

"Yeah yeah... take all the fun outta it why don't you."

"How is he?" Neuro asked, glancing over the back seat. Lloyd was drifting in and out of consciousness, his face permanently set in a pained wince.

"Hard to tell right now." Skylor replied, giving him once over... "But it doesn't look great."

* * *

"This is your bunker?" Tox gasped. The bunker was huge, almost like a palace with lots of room to move and roam. There were a stack of sleeping mats in the corner, and a pile of blankets, a fully finished living room with a sixty inch tv screen, a bathroom, and a fully automated kitchen.

"Yup... Welcome to home sweet home until whatever... that is... up there gets stopped.

Shade and Neuro set Lloyd's stretcher down in the sleeping area.

"Do you have medical supplies?" Neuro asked quickly.

"Yeah, under the bathroom sink. You patch Lloyd up, and the rest of us will figure out how to help our mutual friends currently being held hostage by my father."

* * *

**So... Lloyd's rescued, but the story isn't over! Keep tuned to see what happens with Garmadon, Chen, Lloyd, and the ninja!**

* * *

**Zena Airale: Uh oh. No heart attacks please!**

* * *

**Hypothetical Alien24: Oooh soo many questions. And I will get to answering them... in upcoming chapters. No spoilers though! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Resolve

"Nggh..." Lloyd's first thoughts were regarding the stabs of boiling pain in his arm and side. Why did this surprise him? Well he knew full well when an injury had just been tended too, and Garmadon had done the bare minimum before hand... meaning something had changed.

"You're awake!"

Lloyd ground his teeth against the pain as he took a breath and tried to sit up. His vision was blurry still, but he could certainly tell by the bright splashes of color that this wasn't Garmadon's basement.

"Sorta..." Lloyd breathed, blinking quickly to get his focus back.

A brown head of hair entered his narrowed vision field from the right, kneeling cautiously next to him with arms outstretched. "You should probably uh... lay back down. Someone really did a number on you."

"I gotta... I gotta help... Chen's out."

Lloyd couldn't remember if Sensei Garmadon had mentioned it, or if it was an impression from the mental link; but somehow Lloyd knew.

"He's got... got my friends." Dareth grimly watched as the blood drained from Lloyd's face as his strength gave out.

"I know." Lloyd thankfully realized that the speaker had caught him, easing his fall and Straightening out his bad arm. "The others'll save them though."

Lloyd's vision cleared. He had already figured out that he was speaking to Dareth, but now he could see the brown Ninja's face. It was a weight off his chest to see a friendly face... to know he was safe.

"I mean..." Dareth rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I was out with 'em... but someone has to keep an eye on you." The brown ninja chuckled, but regretted saying anything at all when he caught Lloyd shooting a guilty look at the ceiling.

"I mean, not that I mind! It's an important job after all."

"I'm slowing you down." Lloyd muttered. It seemed he was a master at being inconvenient these days.

"What? Come on little ninja; you didn't do anything. The guy who hurt you... he's the one we can blame" Dareth patted Lloyd's good arm reassuringly.

The wounded green ninja lay there for a long moment before closing his eyes. His friends needed help. Last time they had faced Chen, it had taken a whole lot of them to bring him down... and even then there had been a casualty... Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut even more tightly, turning his frown into a grimace at the memory. This wasn't just about saving his friends. No, now it was about honoring the sacrifice his father had once made. If Chen remained free, everything would be in vain; and only the first spinjitzu master himself would be able to stop Lloyd from doing just that.

"I gotta help them stop Chen."

"No! What you need to do is sleep! Those injuries won't heal themselves you know... Okay yes they will. But not if you keep re-injuring yourself."

"Dareth." Lloyd growled. "My brothers

wouldn't just lie here uselessly if this were me. I'm going out there... with or _without_ your help."

Dareth froze at that... could he legally sedate a minor with sleeping pills? Probably not... What about ropes. He could just tie him up. No ninja's were escape artists right? What if Lloyd got himself killed. That was likely, meaning Dareth would _have_ to tag along... Meaning he could help too. He couldn't stop Lloyd right?

"Alright...What do you want me to do?"

Lloyd smiled devilishly, not yet seeing a very concerned looking Sensei Garmadon lurking nearby.

* * *

**Alright. Sorry for the short chapter. I've really been stuck at this transition point. I have an epic finale planned. And you haven't seen the last of Garmadon (obviously) either. So stay tuned.**

* * *

**Watcher321: Yup they definetly want to get in on the action.**

* * *

**Jade: Thanks! And Maybe or maybe not. No spoilers!**


	19. Battles

Lloyd mentally prepared himself for the mission looming in his future. He knew that statistically, his chances of dying were incredibly high; but that seemed miniscule in comparison to his responsibilities. The city and his friends came before his own life, and he had no problem putting everything on line for their survival.

As Dareth rushed off towards a computer to enact the plan he and Lloyd had brainstormed up, Lloyd finally acknowledged his ghost.

"I thought you were bound to 'Lord' Garmadon."

_"I should be... but..." _Sensei Garmadon closed his eyes. _"But I believe you and he are still linked. Meaning I'm bound to you too."_

Lloyd nodded thoughtfully. He patted the cot next to him, casting a wary glance at Dareth. Thankfully the brown ninja was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice Lloyd talking to himself. Sensei Garmadon knelt down next to Lloyd and closed his eyes. Lloyd knew his father's facial expressions well enough to understand that Garmadon was fighting back panic. His eyes opened and narrowed at Lloyd.

He didn't claim to be anything more than a hallucination, but even he could be torn apart by grief. When he first showed up, these feelings were muted by his long dormancy; but every second spent around his son made them stronger. He could feel happiness, contentment, love... and terror. It didn't take a mental link to know what his son was thinking; it didn't take a brain to know that his son was about to risk it all.

He had just gotten his son back for the first time in years, and know he was about to lose him forever.

"There's something on your mind." Lloyd pointed out, despite this being painfully obvious. He could read his father incredibly well, perhaps because his own expressions mirrored his father's.

_"I..." _Garmadon looked away pensively. _"I can't lose you." He whispered, his voice breaking a little at the admission. "Please... Don't do this."_

Lloyd's heart shattered a little at that. His father was begging him not to go on this suicidal mission, and that in and of itself destroyed a little bit of the green ninja's resolve. But it didn't even come close to shattering it. Garmadon knew it was pointless to ask this of his son, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"I'm sorry, Father. But my friends are in trouble, and ninja never quit. I will try everything in my power to get through this, but I refuse to stand idly by while Chen hurts my brothers and sisters."

Garmadon sighed. _"This is why you are Ninjago's greatest defender." _

"Well I'm never alone."

_"Nevertheless... I'm proud of the young man you've become."_

* * *

"Okay, Lloyd... it's done." Dareth quickly informed the green ninja. "Well... whatever you had me do."

Lloyd smirked slightly. "Good. Help me up."

* * *

**_{Two Hours Ago}_**

"This was a bad plan!" Shade shouted as Killow's punch passed right through him.

Skylor ran towards the goon, vaulting off a car and kicking him in the back of the head. She bounced graciously off with a back flip, landing at ready.

Killow rubbed the back of his neck, but in comparison, her kick rivaled a mosquito bite in terms of annoyance.

Skylor cursed as the brute turned on her.

"Master Chen mentioned you." Killow grunted, cracking his neck and pounding his fists together hard enough to shoot out a concussive force that rustled the amber master's hair.

"Ah , daddy still thinks about me? Can't say I'm _flattered_!"

"_Skylor, they have Tox!"_ Neuro growled into their shared comm link. Skylor glanced across the city hall plaza and saw Ultra violet's bike tearing away with an unconscious green haired master thrown across the back.

The distraction allowed Killow to get the upper hand. His massive foot slammed into her gut, and Skylor swore she felt ribs snapping. Her vision went red as she felt her back scrape against the pavement.

"Skylor!" Shade shouted, jumping off a parked school bus with a salvaged trashcan lid in hand. Killow collapsed as the master of shadow brought it down against the back of his spinal cord.

Skylor crawled just far enough out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Never before had Shade been so grateful for the pop of gunfire and the hiss of tear gas cannisters. Police cars tore down the streets, forming a shield shaped barricade between the oncoming forces and the entrance to city hall alongside the seriously out numbered elemental masters.

Soon police were using the cars as shields, peaking over and releasing rounds of rubber bullets into the crowds.

"Elementals!" A voice called. Shade looked up, eyeing the commissioner as he ducked and ran towards their position.

"Commissioner." Shade greeted, helping Skylor to her feet.

"Things have gone south real quick." The head of Ninjago City's police declared. First the green ninja had gone missing, and now every villain from Kryptarium was loose on the streets.

"I know- **_Look out!"_** Shade shoved the commissioner away as a heavy rock landed directly where the blue clad officer had been standing.

"Beware the wrath of Fugi-Dove!" Came a cry from above.

"_Darn it all!" _Shade snarled. "How the _heck_ do the ninja do this?"

Skylor closed her eyes and held her hands close together. A green orb sparked between her finger tips, growing until she threw an outstretched fist in fugi-dove's direction.

Shade whirled on her. "You absorbed _Lloyd's_ powers?"

"Not enough for him to notice." Skylor replied with a shrug, watching as Dove fell through the air shouting all the while.

"Jay's no longer the worst!" Came his final cry as he vanished beyond the rooftops and crashed somewhere to the west.

Skylor cast a look at Neuro, who shrugged. No one knew what that was about... and no one really cared either. Not now, when so much hung in the balance.

* * *

Chen sat lazily on his throne, aka the warden's chair in Kryptarium prison. Soon he'd have a silver one... perhaps even gold once the bank fell to his scores of criminals.

Thankfully news choppers were doing a terrific job of canvassing the chaos unfolding across Ninjago, meaning Chen got a to witness it at their expense.

Propping his feet on the desk, he snapped his fingers. "Yes Master Chen." An SOG lackey muttered, bowing low. Earning their obedience had been easy enough, though Chen seriously needed to talk about their names. Sons of Garmadons? Ha! He was barely even criminal anymore. Maybe they would agree to SOC, Sons of Chen? No... there were girls in there too. Children of Chen? Nah...too lame.

"What's going on at City Hall?" He asked, waving a finger lazily in the direction of that monitor.

"A few elemental masters and the police have barricaded it, sir."

Chen dropped his feet to lean forward with a hand to his chin.

"Is that so? Well that'll never do."

"They'll be overwhelmed with time. We already got one of them. UV's bringing her back right now."

"Is my daughter down there?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then... Let's give her a little motive to surrender, shall we? Bring me Kai, master of fire... and get me hooked up to the city monitors."

* * *

Skylor's ribs ached something fierce, but that wasn't going to stop her. She, Shade, and Neuro were outside of the barricade doing their best to help the police from getting overwhelmed.

Seconds ticked into minutes, minutes turning to an hour. Neuro ducked behind the barricade and sagged against a cop car. He was older, a bit more out of shape than the others.

Then, like a switch had been flipped, Cryptor and his team of assailants pulled away.

Every screen in Ninjago flashed to life, revealing Chen's ugly mug on the other end of the camera.

"_Ninjago City! Feeling a bit nostalgic? Unfortunately we don't have any more green ninja to kill on screen, and I'd hate to steal that honor from Lord Garmadon; but I do have a message for my lovely little girl_."

The commissioner straightened his cap.

"_So if you're listening, Skylor, here's the deal! _." He stepped back and yanked Kai onto the screen. The fire ninja looked furious... but he had chains on his wrists, and ankles... not to mention a dagger pressed into his back. Moving wasn't an option.

"No!" Skylor shouted.

"_You and the elementals surrender or_-"

Chen stomped down on Kai's knee, causing the battered red clad ninja to howl in agony before dropping like a ton of bricks. The snap was loud enough to faintly be heard on the mike recording Chen's voice. Kai groaned and cradled his knee as best as possible.

"_I break more than just his knee!"_

The screen died, returning to blank black emptiness as Skylor cupped her mouth in horror.

"_That _was your father?" The commissioner demanded from behind his car.

Skylor's mouth moved, but no words came out. She turned a hopeless glance at Neuro, but the master of mind refused to meet her eyes.

Shade was murmuring quietly to the police commissioner. Whatever the exchange was, Shade clearly walked away satisfied before turning to Cryptor and voicing the response they all wished to deliver.

"We _surrender._"

* * *

**_{Present}_**

Chen checked his watch as he paced around the center of the main prison complex. Kai was chained to the bottom of the guard tower in the center of the prison, and his very irate friends stood angrily in their vengestone lined cells.

Kai had a dazed look on his face, almost like he had mentally checked out. Chen stopped pacing and stooped at the waist so he was eye level with Kai.

"My daughter doesn't seem to care about you."

He watched clarity return to Kai's vision as the fire ninja forced a scowl.

"So tell me. What should a break next? Maybe an arm this time? Or your fingers. Ankles and Shoulders work well too. There's a whole lotta bones to break! So I guess in the end it doesn't matter."

"Leave him alone!" Cole shouted.

"Maybe I'll go with your nose." Chen continued, ignoring the master of earth's livid snarl. "Then perhaps my daughter'll find you a little less attractive."

"_Betrayal runs in the family_."

Chen whipped around to see Garmadon standing in the doorway casually.

"_What's to say your daughter even **plans** on coming for him anyway?"_

"Ah, Lord Garmadon. I was _hoping_ you'd finally join the party." Chen left Kai and strolled over to the dark lord. He chuckled madly and waved his hand. "Like my palace?"

"It's drafty." Garmadon replied dryly, giving the place a once over.

"Well it sure beats the humid jungle... or the cursed realm for that matter."

Garmadon's shoulders shrugged slightly as he observed the area. His conscience had finally decided to give him some peace, meaning he could finally think things through.

"I didn't-" Garmadon was cut off by the doors being thrown open violently. Skylor, bound with her wrists behind her back led the other two weary masters into the prison. Chen noticed a slight wobble to her steps, the way she hunched slightly, eyes dull with exhaustion and pain.

Kai noticed too. "Skylor!" He called. "You shouldn't have come here!"

"I'm sorry, Kai... I couldn't let him hurt you... And were our situations reversed, you'd do the same."

Kai closed his mouth, looking away guiltily. First Lloyd and now Skylor. How many people were going to get hurt because of him? He had a crap ton of questions, including what had happened to Lloyd...

"Lloyd?"

_Crud had Kai said that out loud?_

Chen shot Kai a confused glance, and them turned to his daughter. Garmadon looked unsurprised.

"Oh I killed him days ago." Garmadon stated dryly Then he forced a sneer into his voice, glaring at Skylor. "So breaking into my hide out was rather pointless _wasn't it?"_

The master of Amber's Jaw hardened as her eyes went wide in shock. Kai looked at her, begging it all to be a big hoax, but the broken look in Skylor's eyes dashed his hopes to smithereens.

"Well daughter? Is the green ninja dead?" Chen looked at her face, studying it for a reaction. Garmadon had no reason to lie about such things, but Skylor's admitting it would serve to crush the ninja just a little more.

Skylor muttered something under her breath.

Cupping his ear, Chen leaned close enough for Skylor to smell his rancid breath. "I didn't hear that."

Skylor glared at Garmadon, meeting his gaze darkly. Then she raised her voice. "_Yes_."

"No!" Kai cried angrily, heart breaking all over again as he began jerking on his chains. His leg got jostled, but the red he was seeing made the pain minute. He could hear the other Ninja's gasps of horror and despair as he turned his eyes to Lloyd's father.

"You're a _monster!_" Kai shouted. "Your son never gave up hope in you, gave you chance after chance; and _this_ is how you repay him?" Garmadon crossed his arms in disinterest.

"Sentiment is a weakness." Garmadon replied, but his heart wasn't entirely behind it anymore.

* * *

Neuro and Shade shared a look as they were shoved in their cells. It didn't take a genius to know that they were royally screwed.

Chen had succeeded in taking Ninjago by sheer force, Lloyd was too injured to help, and Dareth was the equivalent to useless.

Neuro took note of the fact that Skylor had _not_ been shoved in a cell alongside the rest of them. No, she had been kept out.

"Daughter... have you grown an inch or two?"

Skylor glared daggers at her father, anger lurking in her hazel eyes.

'Oh come now, don't be like that! I know we've had our disagreements in the past, but we can put it all behind us!"

"You think I'm just going to _forgive _you? After all you've done!?"

Garmadon observed silently. For once, he could look onto the conflict between parent and child from the outside. Yet unlike Lloyd, Skylor utterly hated her father... And Garmadon could see the pain that caused in Chen's eyes.

"_You see how lucky we are? At least Lloyd cares."_ And yay. His conscience was back. Garmadon rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was finally rid of you." Lord of the two muttered under his breath so Chen wouldn't hear.

"_Fate decided to use super glue when it brought me into existence."_

A huff of laughter burst from Garmadon's lips before he could really stop it.

"Something funny?" Chen snapped.

Before Garmadon could reply, he felt a strong tug at the mental level, could feel the connection between himself and his son getting stronger.

"I haven't decided yet." Garmadon moved about eight feet to the right... just in time for a massive fist to tear through the wall, pulling a hug chunk away with it.

Pixal gasped as the Samurai X mech burst through the wall.

Someone was in the cockpit, and wearing _her_ armor.

"Sorry, Pix." Lloyd's mechanically warbled voice came through the mech's speakers.

"There's a _new_ Samurai X in town."

* * *

**Okay Folks! This is probably the longest chapter so far... I think. I hope you all enjoyed Lloyd's grand entrance. Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

* * *

**Watcher321: Yes. He'd a poor injured idiot... but a determined one at that.**


	20. Purge

Kai gaped at the Samurai X mech standing there at the ready. That was Lloyd... _Lloyd!_

Despite the fact that anyone wearing Pixal's helmet wound up with a highly synthesized voice, Kai knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his little brother was alive... meaning Garmadon and Skylor lied.

Wait... Garmadon lied?

Now Kai had questions... but those questions would have to wait. The ground rumbled with every step the mech took towards Chen.

"I thought you said he was dead!"

"I lied." Both Skylor and Garmadon stated in unison.

Chen glared at both of them before stepping forwards angrily. His fingers were clenched tightly at his sides, eyes narrow.

"You shouldn't have come alone! I'm far more powerful than the last time we met."

"Well..." Lloyd replied dryly. "I didn't have all that many people to ask for help."

Suddenly the lights cut out, the cell doors rumbled open, and Chen could be heard gasping.

"But I had a few."

* * *

"Good work, Dareth!"

"Thanks, Misako. Everyone knows I love flipping switches."

"Indeed. Now we must get inside to help Lloyd.**"****"**You're right sensei Wu. Let's do this."

* * *

The emergency lights came on just in time for Chen to see seven livid elemental masters and a nindroid all surrounding the Mech...

But Lloyd wasn't the only one with loyal supporters. Chen stretched his arms out above his head in signal, and thirty SOG goons threw open doors and jumped from the shadows. UV, Cryptor, quite a few serpentine, and several gang members from various other organizations stood mingled in.

Lloyd studied the situation. Pixal's mech was already at thirty percent fighting capacity... damaged from the battle before Lloyd got his hands on it. The gangs were armed with heavy police weaponry, meaning the mech wouldn't be standing for all that long... but if he could work fast, he might be able to make it work before the advantage was gone.

Lloyd looked at his comrades on the ground before locking eyes with Chen.

"_Attack!"_

* * *

Skylor was held back by Garmadon, who practically dragged her to the back of the fight to keep her out of the way.

"Let go of me." Skylor hissed, yanking her arm away from the dark lord. He reaffirmed his grip on her upper arm and shot her a look.

"Why did you help him?" Skylor paused. Garmadon had helped him twice now, meaning either his logic was completely twisted... Skylor didn't know.

Garmadon set his jaw, not looking or answering. He didn't have to explain himself to a child.

* * *

Lloyd knew that guy lurking three stories up was going to be a problem, but just how much of one hadn't been determined until a fast flying missile hit the mech's chassis.

The Samurai X machine had gone flying through the wall, landing outside the prison. That was strangely familiar...no unpleasantly so.

"_Power at point five percent."_

"Ow..." Lloyd groaned. He hadn't just stolen the mech itself, but a spare set of armor from one of their safehouses. It was far more reinforced than his Gi, and provided the rigid structure needed to keep him standing.

That being said, every single step was agony, like hot daggers digging into his flesh... and being jolted from the fall? Only compounded the issue.

He just lay there for a long moment until the overhead harness was tossed off, letting him slide out into Sensei Wu and Misako's arms.

"Lloyd!" Misako whispered, pulling the helmet off.

"Agh...I'm fine.."

"Lloyd, stay here. We can-"

"I'm sorry, Master Wu." Lloyd pulled himself free and rose to unsteady legs. Misako saw his eyes shut in a wince as he blindly groped for the helmet Misako had apprehended. He grabbed it and snapped it back on. There was no way he had come this far just to keel over and die from a head injury. "I can't do that. I've come this far, and the battle's not over."

Biting the inside of his cheek hard enough that it drew blood, he shoved the pain back in it's box and ran towards the opening his mech had smashed in the walls.

"Lloyd!"

"There's no stopping him... but we can help him." Misako sighed.

"I fear you may be right."

* * *

People had noticed when Lloyd's mech had gotten thrown through the wall... but no one had been able to do anything about it.

Nya did however decide to get a little vengeance for her brother. The missile launcher psychopath perched up top didn't know what hit him. Suddenly the bar was sailing from in front of him, under him, and behind him as someone kicked him over. The three story drop and initial splat was all that remained in his life now.

How could it have come to this? He was such a good kid growing up, straight A student, obedient, reliable... now working for Chen. He didn't really have time to get into the specifics of it all, since the ground was only a few feet away.

A rope snagged his foot, halting his fall midair and sending searing stabs of pain through his back and spine.

He looked up to see the master of water glaring at him.

* * *

Kai felt fairly useless. Broken leg, chained to the guard tower while his friends grew more and more outnumbered. Reinforcements for the opposing side were beginning to pour in as criminals returned from the city.

Cryptor suddenly came flying his way, smacking into the side of the guard tower, his sensors momentarily frazzled. Zane ran up, freezing the bot in a jagged prison of ice before kneeling next to Kai.

"Let me get you out of this."

"_Zane, look out!" _

The ice ninja was grabbed from behind by UV, who jammed a taser into his side. Zane shouted, tensing up as electricity momentarily socked his systems.

* * *

Chen hung back, not seeing a need to get involved. His goons had things well handled for the time being. That's when he noticed Samurai X... or rather the Samurai X of the day, clambering back in through the hole in the wall.

Well maybe he _could_ get involved just this once. Garmadon had lied to him, meaning all courtesies regarding Lloyd were off the table.

Lloyd barely had time to dodge Chen's attack, staggering backwards to avoid getting a sword to the neck.

"Hello, _Lloyd." _Chen sneered. "Long time no see! My you've grown up!"

"Chen. Have fun rotting in the cursed realm?"

Lloyd wasn't cold to many people, but he could find excuse for his hostility towards Chen.

"Oh it was wonderful! There was definitely a lack of trap doors though. That really killed my mojo."

"I'm sure it did."

Chen swung at Lloyd again, but this time the green ninja parried it. Chen had years more practice than Lloyd or even his father did, meaning Chen could easily win this fight.

"I'll make you a deal green ninja." Chen grinned darkly. "You win this fight, and I surrender. Lose and your friends surrender."

"De-"

"_I'll fight for him!"_ The prison stilled as all eyes turned towards Garmadon.

He looked slightly peeved. "If anyone's going to kill my son, it'll be me." Garmadon wasn't sure that he actually wanted to anymore... but if anyone actually got the right... it would be him and him alone.

"My son's too injured to put up a good fight. Not that he'd win even in good shape."

Minus the jab... had Garmadon just referred to Lloyd as his son?

"I thought you disowned him." Chen dryly pointed out.

"Slip of the tongue. Old habits die hard. Now is it a deal or not?"

"Not." Chen chuckled. "I offered the deal to him... not you."

"Because you knew you could beat him."

Chen froze at that.

"You knew he didn't stand a chance. How strong are you really if it takes a _weakened_ enemy for you to extend that kind of offer? How strong are you _really?_"

Garmadon knew how to play towards egos.

"Fine fine, I'll _show_ you. What are your terms?"

"If I win, you leave Ninjago and never return. And if you win..." Garmadon glanced over at Lloyd, with an unreadable look. "I'll serve you until my dying breath."

_"Chen's going to destroy us!" _Sensei Garmadon yelped. Lloyd cast a glance in his direction with a frown. _"You idiot! You could have made the terms a little **less** harsh!_

"But all three of them knew that was a lie. Chen wouldn't have accepted otherwise...

"It's a deal... _clear some room!"_

* * *

Garmadon and Chen paced in a circular motion, never daring to take their eyes off each other for even a second.

There was very thin ice for either of them to tread on. They were both criminals with outstanding warrants for their arrests, both responsible for heinous and unforgivable crimes.

As they paced Lloyd crossed his arm across his waist and closed his eyes.

"_We're gonna lose this." _Sensei Garmadon huffed. _"Chen taught me everything I know... and even then, I didn't learn everything before I left."_

Lloyd shuddered, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault-"

Garmadon shook his head. _"No. You were right in coming."_

Lord Garmadon listened to his good half and arch... person... chatter as he charged at Chen with a roar. He had over thirty sets of eyes trained on him, a ring of people surrounding their makeshift fighting arena.

Chen dodged his strike and lazily thumped his back.

"Please. You call _that_ an attack?"

Chen whirled, using spinjitzu to hit Lord Garmadon from behind. The dark lord fell forward, but rolled back to his feet and swung a heavy sword at Chen's chest.

Chen dodged, struck at the hilt of Garmadon's weapon, only to get kicked.

He saw it coming and danced away, grinning darkly.

It was an even match, the two striking blow for blow, but never really hitting. But Garmadon was fine with that. With every attack, he could his power thrumming even more strongly in his veins. _The fight fueled him after all._

"_Oh no..." _Sensei Garmadon breathed_. "He's charging up with dark powers... I-I'm."_ Sensei Garmadon clutched his chest and staggered a bit. Lloyd reached out, but it did no good to try and grab something that wasn't there._ "I get weaker whenever he embraces it._"

"Who is Lloyd talking to?" Jay asked. "Did he hit head _that_ hard?"

"No." Neuro replied quickly. "Lord Garmadon and Lloyd have a shared mental link... and Lord Garmadon is hallucinating Sensei Garmadon meaning-"

"Lloyd is too-" Wu who had entered at the beginning of the fight alongside Misako, finished for the master of mind.

Neuro nodded.

Suddenly Garmadon bashed Chen's chest with a supercharged fist, but rather than severe damage the attack might have otherwise caused most people... Chen laughed as his own eyes sparked.

He had absorbed a bit of Garmadon's power.

_"_Oh that's not good." Nya whispered.

Garmadon growled and tried to shove hid powers back down, but every hit either he or Chen landed gave Chen more power.

"Oh this is _nice!_" Chen cackled. "Have a taste of your own medicine!"

A massive orb of dark energy sent Lord Garmadon flying into a wall.

"_No!"_ Sensei Garmadon shouted. He felt stronger than ever, but Chen was about to collect his debt over the both of them.

"Father." Lloyd muttered quickly, tugging his helmet off. "Wu once told me that there must be a balance between good and evil."

"_Yes, I know, __I'm trying to balance that moron out but-"_

"You can't do anything like this." Waving arm, Lloyd gedtured to Sensei Garmadon as a whole.

Sensei Garmadon paused. _"What?"_

"Talking to Lord Garmadon has never done _anything_. It's always taken action to really get him to listen._... _And this time, I can't do anything to help... at least not like I did before. There's no venom to scrub from his system. The oni is strong, because the dragon is weak." Lloyd looked at his father. "You've _already_ made a difference from out here, but if you want to change him... you have to become a part of him again. Your dragon has to destroy the Oni's foothold."

_"Lloyd, I'm not strong enough._"

"Yes you are.' Lloyd gave him a resolute look. "This is a battle I can't fight _for _you... but I will be with you... father."

Between the speech and over exertion, Lloyd was barely able to stay standing. Thankfully Zane and Jay realized that from across the room and had been fighting their way through the throng of spectators to get to him.

"Lloyd!" Jay called, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to support him. "Man it is _good_ to see you alive and well."

"Correction. He is far from well." Zane stated, a quick scan revealing the horrible extent of Lloyd's injuries. The nindroid helped Jay keep Lloyd standing.

"It's good to see you guys too." Lloyd breathed, glancing at his father. Sensei Garmadon lowered his head, deeply in thought.

If this didn't work, he would be stuck in Garmadon's head again... probably forever, trapped in a dark cage never to see the light of day again.

But Chen would take away his ability to give Lord Garmadon the chance. Even now, Chen stood over the downed criminal with malice in his eyes.

"Surrender?"

Garmadon planted his fist into the ground and forced himself up to aching feet. Everything hurt, but he wasn't about to call it quits yet.

"**No.**"

Sensei Garmadon took a deep breath and charged at Lord Garmadon, impacting and allowing their minds to merge once more.

"Agh!"

Chen was taken aback by Garmadon's howl of surprise and rage... but unbeknownst to him, a fight was now taking place at the mental level.

* * *

In the darkness Sensei Garmadon closed his eyes.

"Now that was stupid." His four armed counter part hissed lowly, voice echoing through the blackness.

"_What can I say? My son's love of risk taking had a positive affect on me."_

"You realize I can _finally_ squash you... right?"

"_Yes. But you won't. You **can't**! Good can never be destroyed!"_

Lord Garmadon huffed out a laugh. "No but it can be _buried_!" The playing field shook and a pile of rubble came crashing from the darkness above.

Sensei Garmadon lunged out of the way, tackling Lord Garmadon.

_"I made the mistake of believing I was alone_!" The Sensei cried. "_But I never was! Unlike **you**, I have something worthwhile to fight for!"_ Sensei Garmadon landed a hit before getting thrown off.

"Naive thinking!" Lord Garmadon growled. "Now I know where _he _gets it. You'll never win! The darkness is strong! The Oni in me always was!" He got his good counterpart down, choking him with one of his four forearms. The Sensei kicked his feet, sending Lord Garmadon flying off, only to land moments later with a dull thud. The good of the two rose to his feet and massaged his throat.

"_Only because you embrace the Oni, is it strong! But as for me... I've chosen to embrace something much stronger." _Sensei Garmadon took a step back, his eyes glowing gold. _"Love. My family, my friends, my students, **good**... the dragon! I am stronger than you! I will end this madness once and for all! **For my family!**"_Lord Garmadon watched in horror as a gold swirls spun around Sensei Garmadon, joining together above to form a massive glowing dragon. The creature reared back its head, and roared.

Light exploded, blinding both of them.

* * *

"Uh..." Chen waved a hand in front of Garmadon's face. "Earth to Garmadon... anyone... there?"

"What happened?" Cole asked. Ultra violet just shook her head.

"I think we won."

"Ah crab apples." Cole cursed, wrinkling his nose angrily. This was just great. Had Garmadon planned this? Was this all some ploy to destroy them all?

Nya was biting her lip, kneeling next to Kai in worry.

Wu frowned, furrowing his brow. What was his brother doing?

No one had a chance to answer. Chen turned away. "I guess I win!"

Suddenly Garmadon lashed out, yanking Chen back around and pulling him close. Chen could see that Garmadon's eyes were glowing faintly gold, but that glow got stronger.

"Hello, Chen." Garmadon's insane leer was replaced by a calm, hateful drawl.

One Chen knew well.

"S-Sensei Garmadon?" Chen asked slowly, feeling for his powers. They weren't responding correctly, and there was something deadly in Garmadon's eyes.

"_The one and only_."

* * *

Suddenly Garnadon's eyes flashed brightly, and both Chen and the four armed warlord were engulfed in golden light that blinded everyone in the room.

Eyes were averted from glow, and the light lasted for a good ten seconds.

When it died, Lloyd pulled the Samurai X helmet off and rubbed his eyes. He still couldn't see clearly for a moment, but he heard awed whispers from those who could.

"Is that?"

"It is!"

"No way!"

Lloyd blinked and finally got a glance at what they were all looking at. There... in the middle of the room, holding a dazed Master Chen... was none other than a two armed, gray haired, Sensei Garmadon.

He let Chen drop roughly on the ground.

"You lose!" He called. "Now everyone stand down..."

The remaining goons seemed to debate the order, but quickly found themselves outmatched as a loud voice came over the speakers.

"This is the warden!" Dareth's voice could clearly be heard. "The police... my buddies.. have the place surrounded. Stand down, or else I'll uh- Just stand down!"

Lloyd smirked as Dareth's bluff seemed to do the trick.

* * *

Apparently the police _were _surrounding the station, because only seconds after Dareth's announcement as 'the warden', police flooded the place.

Chen's army didn't put up much of a fight, and Garmadon handed Chen over to the commissioner.

"Hmm... good to have you back, Sensei Garmadon."

"It's good to be back, Commissioner."

"_Father!"_

Both the Commissioner and Sensei Garmadon looked up to see Lloyd stumbling over. Lloyd was met with a gentle yet firm bear hug.

Being able to actually feel the hug made the moment all that much sweeter for both of them, until Lloyd's legs gave out, forcing Garmadon to keep him standing.

"Easy!" The old sensei laughed. "Oh my son..."

"Sensei Garmadon!"

The bear hug became a group hug as eight more people joined in. Even Kai, who had been liberated by a police officer, joined in. All of them had greatly missed Sensei Garmadon, even Kai. While Lord Garmadon's actions had earned the wrath of the ninja team, no one could fault his good half for very much. Even Wu had forgotten the stolen letter which had driven a stake through their relationship not long before Garmadon's sacrifice.

Garmadon laughed quietly, not acknowledging the sole tear running down his cheek.

"It's good to see you... all of you."

"Welcome back brother." Wu put a hand on his long lost brother's shoulder, unshed tears making his eyes glisten.

"Thank you."

From the back of the group, Misako hesitantly approached. Her eyes first went to her son. His eyes were closed; and she could tell he had finally passed out.

"Misako." Garmadon muttered, remembering how at one point he had tried to kill her. "I-I know what I've done is unforg-"

She raised a hand. "I know it wasn't you... but we can discuss all this later."

"Yes." Garmadon nodded in agreement. "You should probably get Lloyd and Kai to the bounty."

"What about you?" Cole asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't think so. I'm... I wasn't strong enough to stop him from hurting you all. I can't even begin to forgive myself... meaning I can't expect you to forgive me."

"But we have." Zane replied. "We were never mad at _you._ We were made at Lord Garmadon."

"Yeah... you're not getting a choice in this one." Kai said, readjusting his arm across Nya's shoulder to keep his weight off the broken leg. "You can take Jay's bunk."

"Wait a second!" Jay protested. "Why does it have to be _my _bunk!? Why can't it be yours?"

"Broken leg, remember?"

"So?"

"He can have _my _bed." Cole sighed. "I don't mind the fold out couch."

Garmadon winced, causing Jay to feel just a little guilty. "No. It's okay." Jay backtracked. "I was joking. I really don't mind, Sensei G. It's good to have you back."

* * *

Everytime Lloyd came back around these days, he was somewhere else. He smelled the familiar oak aroma of the Bounty, heard the usual creaking and soft roar, associated with flying through the air.

Man, Lloyd had definitely had a wild dream. He knew a bunch of it had happened, but the prison fight couldn't have possibly happened.

He groaned, finally deciding to get up. It was going to be agony, but he needed some fresh air.

"Oh no ya don't!" Jay yelped, shoving him back down gently.

"Jay..." Lloyd grumbled. "Let me up."

"After the stunt you pulled at _Kryptarium?_" Scoffed the master of Lightning. "Not a chance! You popped like every stitch! We had to give you a transfusion! You' are so not leaving that bed until either Zane or Pixal gives you a full bill of health."

"Wait..." Lloyd shook his head. Hope was blossoming in his chest. "It wasn't a dream?" He rasped.

Jay looked confused. "What wasn't?"

"Kryptarium... my father..."

"Oh no. He's meditating with Sensei Wu." Jay walked to the door and stuck his head out. "Hey sensei Garmadon! He's awake!"

Jay stepped away from the door a moment later as Sensei Garmadon entered, looking elated.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Jay backed out of the room and closed the door.

"Welcome back, Son." Lloyd watched his father sit in the chair next to Lloyd's bunk. "You've been out for a day and a half... we were worried sick."

But Lloyd didn't care for himself at the moment. A small smile stretched across his face. "You did it... you're back."

"I am." Garmadon assured, gripping his son's arm as proof. "And I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

* * *

**Well folks, it's been a fun ride for this story! I've enjoyed writing it and reading all your reviews on it. This is the end though. Twenty chapters is a good stopping point. I hope you all enjoyed the read. Thanks for tuning in!** **Now for the final**** shout outs for Impass:**

* * *

**Bookkeeper2004: Guess we found out what he was thinking. Thanks for reviewing throughout this story! It means a lot.**

* * *

**Candice The Heart-icuno: I found Fugi-Dove hilarious myself. Same with Dareth actually. I've had a bit of a difficult time with Dareth's personality, but hopefully I managed alright.****I still had Garmadon's motives for lying be incredibly selfish, but there was signs of a change. Of course Skylor had a good motive for playing along though.****Thanks for the reviews! I seriously appreciated them.**

* * *

**Hypothetical Alien24: The chance of poor Lloyd ever getting a break is fairly slim all things considered. Now... your suggestion was incredibly close to what I already had in mind. I hadn't totally decided _how _it would work, but your suggestion really helped. So... I incorporated your idea into the story... cause I had the ending in mind and just didn't know how I was going to get there. So thank you for the suggestion! and All the reviews you've left.**

* * *

**Guest: I just HAD to add Fugi-dove as air support... and you're probably right. Garmadon just naturally sticks around people without glue. Lloyd definitely needs to stop being reckless, but it did make for an awesome dramatic entrance. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Saga: Yeah... Lloyd definitely said screw it all I'm gonna be the Samurai today... though Pixal will make sure that's a temporary arrangement. I'm glad you enjoyed the story development and my idea to do the mental link with Hallucination Sensei Garmadon. Those were literally last minute plot twists. I was just like OOOH let's do it! I'm glad it's a favorite for ya. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**So...*sniff.* It's time to turn my attention to my other stories... because this one has faced it's dramatic conclusion. That being said... So long and thanks for all the reads.****-Bl00dR4v3n **


End file.
